Guardianship
by Wulfric Gryffindor
Summary: After Harry's 5th year, he realizes he cannot push Dumbledore away and asks a favor of him. FatherSon relationship between the two. Will not include any of HBP.
1. Staying

Disclaimer: I Own None of this..well besides my twisted plot ideas.. I keep asking.. but JK won't give them up!

* * *

Harry roamed the halls, heading in the direction of the Headmaster's Office. For one thing, Harry felt he needed to apologize for the night before, and he was going to ask Dumbledore for one favor.

Upon turning the corner, he saw the gargoyle that blocked the enterance to the office. Approaching it, he realized he did not know Dumbledore's password.

"Damn," he swore softly as he stood in front of it. Thinking quickly, he said the first candy that came to his mind, " Lemon Drop!"

Harry was surpised when the door opened on the first try, and he walked in. Heading up the stairs, he went over in his head again on what he wanted to say. At the top of the stairs just before he knocked on the door, he heard Dumbledore call, "Come in Harry."

"Sir, " Harry began as soon as he had taken a seat across from Dumbledore. " I would like to apologize for last night first of all. I should not have destroyed your possessions and yelled at you. It showed major immaturity on my part, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Harry, there is nothing you need to apologize about, though do I forgive you for acting the way you did. It could have been avoided had I not fallen into the trap of loving you too much," said Albus.

"Thank you sir. I do not wish to hide from my destiny and I wish to be prepared for when the time comes. I am prepared to do anything you ask of me, with one condition."

"Name it m'boy. What do you ask of me?"

"I ask Professor Dumbledore, that I do not return to my relatives house."

"May I ask why you never seem to want to return there?" Albus asked him.

" I never want to sir, because I am wanted there like the scum on the bottom of the lake. You do not know what has gone on in that house over the years do you?"

"I am afraid to say I do not."

"Then I will tell you the general idea. Ever since I could, I have done all the chores in that house. The gardening at three, cleaning at four, and cooking by five. Never once was I taken shopping for anything, I got whatever Dudley did not want. I never even had a room as a child, but a cupboard under the stairs. I lived there till my first letter came, when I was then moved into Dudley's spare room. That was nothing compared to the hate I recieved in that house."

Harry paused a moment and allowed Dumbledore to take that much in before he continued.

"I was hated from the moment I arrived there. When I did not do something right or quick enough, I was slapped or thrown into my cupboard. I never had a single friend until I came here, add to the fact birthdays and Christmas did not happen to me until I was eleven. I never want to go back there, but I do not blame you for sending me there sir. You did what appeared to be the best at the time."

Albus could not believe that Harry had been though hell and back, and yet he had never turned dark. It amazed him that the young man in front of him had so much strength within himself. Even though Harry had told him a very general overview of what went on at his relatives, Albus had the feeling Harry was hiding something bigger.

"Well, where do you suppose you stay then this summer?" Albus asked hoping for Harry to reqest something he wished for years that he could have made true.

"I do not wish to be at the Weasley's or any of my friends for that matter, seeing as it would put them in even more danger than they are in now. If it could be possible, " Harry suddenly looked slightly sheepish and doubtful.

"What is it Harry? You know you can tell me anything," Albus said reassuringly.

"Sir, if it is possible could I stay with you?"

Albus took less than a moment to ponder this, seeing as Harry had come to him willingly and asked to be allowed to stay showed he forgave Albus. This way he could also see past the student he had watched for the last five years. Maybe he could also atone for the mistakes he made in the past as well.

Harry sat in silence watching Dumbledore ponder over the situation. He just hoped he'd say yes. Harry had always looked up to Albus, and he was like a grandfather to him, and he loved the calm feeling that raidated off him in waves.

"I believe Harry, that this could be easily arranged, and as much as I do not wish to bring this up so soon I fear I must," said Albus calmly.

"What would that be sir?"

"Your wizarding guardian. If you don't recieve one, Fudge can take hold of it for himself."

"That man is such a kniving bastard, excuse my language, sir. Well, who can be my guardian? I already know Remus cannot because of being a werewolf."

"Well Harry, if you are willing I could be a temporary guardian until you decide," said Albus softly.

"You'll do that for me?" asked Harry.

"Of course m'boy."

"Then that is what I ask. Now, the train leaves tomorrow, would you like me to just come up here after saying goodbye to everyone?"

"Yes, could you please do that. We can work out the main details tomorrow then."

"Thank you sir. You do not know what this means to me."

"Do not mention it Harry. Enjoy your last day of term."

"I will sir," said Harry as he stood up. He walked over to the door and before leaving he turned and gave a small smile to Albus before he headed down the staircase.

Albus's eyes twinkled like a thousand candles, Harry had forgiven him and would be spending the summer with him.

"Finally," he thought to himself. "I can take care of him like he would have been had I not been so foolish that night."

* * *

a/n: look at this.. Wulfric is starting a 3rd story.. We know that I've already got two others "Like A Grandson" which is on the back burner at the moment, since I can get no ideas for it, and "He's My Son" which is doing alright for how I am.. I've had this one hidden in the back, as in this chapter was written before I had any idea on "He's My Son".. I'm hoping to get some ideas out with this one.. hopefully.

Wulfric


	2. End of Term

Disclaimer: Still Don't own this.

* * *

Harry went to meet up with Ron and Hermione right after his meeting with Dumbledore. As he was walking, he knew that at some point this summer he'd probably have to explain a thing or two to Dumbledore. Mainly that he would have to explain the scars that were on his torso. Hoping though that he wouldn't have to, he found Ron and Hermione eating breakfast. 

"Hey Harry, where were you this morning? Did you go for a walk or something?" asked Ron as he stuffed his face full of eggs.

Taking a seat beside his friends Harry started filling his plate as he answered the question. "Yea Ron, I went for a bit of a walk and had a chat with Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione ,after throwing a disgusted look in Ron's direction, leaned in and asked, " Was the chat you had with him about Voldemort?"

"No, it wasn't." Harry looked up from eating to see the question that was on both of his friends minds. "It was about where I am staying this summer."

Ron brightened up at this point. " So you finally got him to say yes to going to the Burrow, eh Harry?"

Harry took a moment to glance up at the head table before answering Ron. He noticed Dumbledore was sitting in his chair, and he locked his emerald eyes withDumbledore'ssapphire onesfor a moment before he turned to Ron. "Actually Ron, " Harry began, " I'm going to be staying with Dumbledore." Letting out a bit of air, Harry awaited the explosion. But the explosion never came, which surprised the teen.

"Hey man, that's cool. I'm just happy you're not with the muggles this summer. You'll be allowed to visit though won't you?"

Smiling slightly Harry answered, " Yea, I should be able to. I highly doubt that Dumbledore is going to lock me up in a cupboard." As he mentioned the cupboard, his eyes gave a flash of emotion before returning to normal. Hermione, ever the clever witch, saw the movement in his eyes, and stored that for later information.

"So Harry, are you going to ride the train or just stay here?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not riding the train, but after all the goodbyes I'm supposed to head up to his office."

Ron shoveled one last bite of food into his mouth and said, "Well then, we'd better get on with the goodbyes. I mean, we have only two or so hours to cause chaos and commotion." Laughing, the trio stood up and headed out the hall, not seeing the twinkling eyes following them out.

The trio spent their last remaining time together like it was a normal day. Of course though, they set a couple of Fred and George's fireworks off in the entrance hall right as the students started out to the carriages which caused a bit of the chaos they were looking for.

Harry watched from the huge doors as everyone left, giving one last smile he turned inside and headed up the stairs.

He was almost to the headmaster's office when he ran into his head of house. Professor McGonagall almost walked past him before she turned. "Mr. Potter!" she said gaining his attention.

"Yes Professor?"

"What are you still doing here? The train has already left!"

"I know ma'am. I'm headed up to Professor Dumbledore's office. He told me to come up after the train left, because Professor I'm staying with him this summer."

"Oh, very well then Potter." With that she gave him a rare smile and headed in the way of her own office. She thought in her head as she walked away from Harry, "It's about time that Albus had Harry with him, I still wish he would have listened to me all those years ago."

Once coming infront of the gargoyles, Harry gave the password and headed up the stairs. The door was open when he reached the top so he walked in. He could hear Dumbledore in his quarters, so he took a seat infront of the desk. A swish of red and gold later, Harry found his lap full of phoenix. "Hello there Fawkes, are you happy to see me?" Harry asked the phoenix. Fawkes let out a note of happiness and rubbed his head aganist Harry's cheek. Smiling, Harry stroked the phoenix, not realizing he was being watched.

"I see Fawkes has taken an extreme liking to you. Of course, I could guess that from your second year, " said Dumbledore.

Harry looked up at his headmaster, and gave a smile. " I ran into Professor McGonagall on my way up here. I thought she was going to lecture me about something or another."

"Ah, I knew I was forgetting something this morning when I was talking to her. But it seems you got away from her without any harm."

"Yes sir."

"I thought you may like to get away from the castle for a little bit of the summer at least, so I had Dobby prepare my summer home. That is, if it is alright with you of course."

Harry stood up, transfering Fawkes to his shoulder like he'd seen Dumbledore do many times, "Of course sir, that sounds wonderful."

Clapping his hands together, Albus smiled. "Very well then, I've already sent all of our luggage on ahead with Dobby. It may be easier to go by floo than anything else. Well, as long as you speak clearly Harry." Albus of course had heard the story of Harry's first adventure with the Floo Network.

"That was one time sir. Will that ever be forgotten?"

Thinking a moment Albus smiled at him and said, "Probably not." Harry just groaned. Dumbledore lead Harry over to the fireplace and held the floo powder out to him. "Just say 'Gryffin's Manor', and you'll be off." Fawkes took this moment in time to fly from Harry's shoulder to his perch in the office, where he planned to stay for the time being.

Throwing the powder into the fire Harry said, very clearly, "Gryffin's Manor!" and was off.

Stumbling into the comfortable sitting room, Harry took a look around the warm room. A whoosh behind him told him Dumbledore arrived.

"Welcome Harry, this is home."

* * *

a/n: Hurray to the next chapter. Don't ask about updates, I'm working on it.. I've actually got the next chapter(s) pretty much done, but until the one after that is started you aren't allowed to have it. 

And if any of the words stick together it is not my fault.. it's this bloody edit/preview thing.. cause I found some little things I wanted to change and did not feel like fixing them in my doc. and reloading it.. so I'm sorry if the words are attracted to one another.. I cannot force them to divorce at this point in time..

I dont have the 5th chapter done, and I know I had told some people that I wasn't giving out this chapter till then.. but 214 hits later.. well here you go.. I'm going to be nice.

Wulfric.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Wulfric: **Do I look like JK Rowling? Do I seem like I could harm the headmaster! .. I think not. Hence, I don't own this.

**Phoenix:** You definetely don't look like JK.. I mean, she's good looking, and you are well...

**Wulfric**: Shut the heck up Phoenix!

**Phoenix**: I'm just saying..

* * *

Harry looked up at Dumbledore who seemed to be estatic that Harry was here with him. Looking around the room, Harry noted that it was very homelike, and was full of warm colors. Taking a closer look at some of the things, it showed how much of a Gryffindor that Dumbledore was. 

"Well come along Harry, I'll give you the tour," said Dumbledore walking over to one of the doors. They walked down the hall, which turned into a kitchen. "If you don't mind Harry, we'll eat most meals in here. I do have a dining room though that door over there, but I rarely use that."

They continued the tour, through the study, which Albus told Harry he could borrow any book he wanted to. Harry took a moment to scan a few of the titles of books on the shelf closest to him. He smiled when he saw one on Quidditch Stragities. Albus, noticing the book that caught Harry's attention, chuckled. "I should have known that one would grab your interest."

"Yes sir, I believe I may look at it tonight after dinner."

Going down a hall, Albus showed Harry his own master bedroom, the bathroom, his office; which looked very much like his office at Hogwarts, and then stopped in front of a final door.

"This will be your room Harry, I hope you like it."

Harry opened the door, and walked into his room. The first thing that Harry noticed was it was very much like the Gryffindor Dorms, but more personal in a way. Dobby had already placed his trunk at the foot of the bed, and sat Hedwig's cage on a stand.

Turning, Harry noticed a small desk, and a decent sized sofa located beside a bookcase that seemed to be crammed completely full of different books. The sofa was of a deep Gryffindor red, with a few golden accents here and there. Nodding to himself, Harry could definetely see himself falling asleep reading a book there.

As Harry went over to the fireplace to inspect some pictures on the mantle piece, Dobby came into the room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, sir, is Harry Potter liking his room?" Dobby asked in a hushed tone to not disturb Harry from his explorations.

"I believe so Dobby. Thank you very much for cleaning this room. I had created it many years ago for a reason, and it looks like that reason has finally come home."

"You means sir, that this was to be Harry Potter's room for when he was young?"

"Yes Dobby. This is where I wanted to raise Harry. There is a room in my quarters at Hogwarts as well, but I haven't told him any of this yet," said Dumbledore, looking over at the black haired teen.

"Dobby understands. Dobby will now clean the kitchen and start on dinner for Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

Smiling, Harry noted that one of the pictures on the mantle, for there were a few, was one of the Headmaster running after a little tyke. Looking at the picture, Harry couldn't help but feel he knew the little one in that photograph.

Albus had been finishing speaking to Dobby when he turned around and noticed Harry staring at a photograph on the mantle. He smiled when he realized which one it had to be. Albus remembered the one day James and Lily had asked him to babysit Harry while they were on a week long mission and Harry had decided he wanted to play "Keep Away From Albus", a game his father found amusing. Chuckling, he walked over to the dark haired teen and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"So, isn't that a cute kid Harry?"

"Yes sir, but who is it? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"You can ask anything Harry. Questions are meant to be asked, and there is no such thing as a stupid question. And as for who that is, look in a mirror and you shall recieve an answer to that particular question."

Harry looked at Albus for a moment as though he was insane. "Y-you mean that little kid is me?"

"Yes. When that picture was taken, you had been spending a week with me. Your mother and father were on a mission, and well you couldn't go along, so you came here. James thought it was hilarious when they returned that you wouldn't call me 'Alby' anymore like you had been."

"What was I calling you by the end of the week, sir?"

Looking down at the boy, Albus remembered when James came in the house to collect Harry.

_"Thank you ever so much Albus, it was really nice of you to watch little Prongslet here," said James as he picked up his son's overnight bag._

_"Do not mention it James, I very much enjoyed having him around."_

_"I take it that means you're offering to babysit at anytime?" James asked with a smile._

_"Yes, it does."_

_James did a little whoop for joy that he now had someone to always watch Harry, when his son came into the room crawling while holding a stuffed wolf in one hand._

_"Dada!"_

_"There's my Prongslet. It's time to go home, but Albus said you can come at anytime."_

_"Buh-bye Papa," Harry said looking at Albus._

_James took one look at Albus, and laughed outloud. "Papa? Alright then Grandfather."_

_Albus tried to give James a look, but couldn't because hearing Harry call him Papa made him so happy._

"You called me 'Papa'. From that day on, your father addressed me as Grandfather, and made sure you were here enough too." Albus smiled as he could remember all the times Harry had spent here with him. It saddened him that he couldn't tap into the bond that was formed between the two so that he could have raised Harry.

Harry moved from Dumbledore for a moment and turned to face him, a hint of anger in his eyes. "If you were basically my Grandfather, then why did you not raise me? Why did you send me to those muggles?"

Albus moved to sit on the sofa, and motioned for Harry to sit beside him. Once he was seated as well, Albus began to speak. "It's true that I was basically your grandfather, for the more time you spent around me the closer of a bond that was formed. I never had any children of my own, so you were more than just the son of two of my favorite students. You, and your parents, were my family. In wizarding families you see, very strong bonds can be formed, even if one member isn't related to the others though blood."

Albus paused a moment and then continued, "After that Halloween night, I tried to set up wards by tapping into the bond I had with you, but they weren't strong enough yet to fully work. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I sent you to your aunt's. Even though you were never with her, the blood kept you safer. Just so you know Harry, there has not been a day that has went by that I have not regreted my choice. I wanted to raise you as my son,I knew James and Lily would have been estatic with you being raised in my company, but I was afraid that you would be hurt, not only because you were Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but also my son."

Harry remained quiet for a moment, taking in all that Professor Dumbledore said. Then slowly, he moved slightly closer to his headmaster and asked, "So, you mean to tell me that you l-love me?"

Albus wrapped and arm around Harry and pulled him close in a fierce embrace, "Yes Harry, I love you very much."

* * *

a/n: yet another chapter finished.. go me! Hmm.. I wonder how 4 & 5 are going... Review if you wish.. Ideas, comments, so forth... I just like watching those numbers go up and up and up some more. And someone mentioned about thinking this was going to be a FatherSon relationship between Harry and Snape.. No No No. I do not like those fics.. I do not exactly like Snape unless I am the one manipulating him... I think I am safe saying I pretty much hate Severus Snape.. So just to clarify this.. The relationship is between Albus and Harry... 

And once again, I think some words may be attracted to one another again.. sigh, I must really get them divorced.

Wulfric

_Oh and something I remember from "Grandson" was the conversations between myself and Tobias.. hehehe.. Hence Phoenix_

* * *

**Wulfric: **It seems to me loyal readers, that you've now met Phoenix 

**Phoenix:** Yea, me. I'm the cooler one of the two of us

**Wulfric**: Like heck you are!

**Phoenix**: Want to bet on that one?

_(Sounds ofa scuffle heard as Wulfric hits Phoenix)_


	4. First Night At Home

**Phoenix**: Did you have to beat the crap out of me?

**Wulfric**: What the heck, you started it. Nobody saw the punch you threw.

**Phoenix**: I didn't start anything!

**Wulfric**: Yea, and if you didn't start it,I own Harry Potter, and page 596 never happened...

* * *

After Albus had explained to him a bit as to why he didn't raise Harry, Dobby came in and announced that dinner was ready. The pair followed the house elf into the kitchen to find there was basically a feast laid there before them. 

"Dobby, there are only two of us. This is enough for twelve!" Harry said while eyeing up the food.

"You is a growing boy Harry Potter sir. You needs to eat more sir," said Dobby simply.

"You're right Dobby. Thank you very much for this feast," Dumbledore said as he sat down and began filling his plate.

Harry sat down, and instantly filled his plate, munching on the wonderful food infront of him. Chuckling, Albus looked over at him, "Hungry are we?" he asked.

Swallowing his food, Harry turned to the headmaster with a bit of a grin in place and said, "You heard Dobby sir, I'm a growing boy, I need to eat."

"I won't argue there Harry, you do need to eat."

When dinner was over, the two headed to the study, were Albus planned to do some paperwork instead of in his office, so he could spend some time with Harry who was thinking of reading. They settled into a comfortable silence, with the only sounds being Albus' quill scratching and the pages of the Quidditch book Harry was reading turning. After about an hour, when Albus had finished his paperwork, he looked up to see Harry glancing at the clock with a penisve expression. It was only about 9:20, so Albus went over to the shelf and pulled his chess set.

"Would you like to play a game of chess Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sure Professor, just to let you know though, I'm not very good at it," Harry replied.

"That's okay, I'll help you get better."

"Thank you sir."

With that they set up the board, white for Albus, black for Harry. Over the course of the game, they made small talk, ranging from Quidditch to his friends, to different areas of magical study. Harry did not mention anything about Umbridge's classes this past year, and that unnerved Albus a bit, for Defense Aganist the Dark Arts was one of Harry's best classes. Now, Dumbledore had heard rumors of what life was like under Umbridge, and he was sincerely hoping that the majority of them proved false.

When the game finally finished, Dumbledore had won, naturally, but Harry had a bit of a better handle on some stradigies that he could use next time. Albus promised that they could have nightly chess matches if Harry wished. To which, Harry agreed to, he liked this time with the Headmaster.

"Seeing as it is nearing 11 Harry, we should both head to bed."

"Yes Headmaster, I suppose you're right," Harry said as he got up and made to head from the room. Albus thought in his mind, ' If only you would call me Papa like when you were so young.'

Harry entered his room and made ready for bed. As he slipped under his covers and extinguished his lights, he hoped the nightmares did not come, but of course he couldn't be that lucky.

_"Come and get me Harry!" yelled a voice to the right of him._

_"Sirius! Sirius!" Harry yelled into the darkness._

_"Here I am, come get me Harry! Or, don't you love me enough? Don't you love me enough to save me!" Sirius' voice yelled._

_"Sirius, where are you? I'll save you!"_

_"You couldn't save me if you even wished to.." came the call back._

_"Tell me where you are! Help me Sirius!" Harry yelled once again._

_This time it wasn't Sirius who answered back to him. Harry knew the calm voice that drifted over to him now, and it was the one he wanted to keep from this place more than anything now._

_"Harry, he's not coming out, he doesn't want to. I do not know who would come out at at time like this anyways," came the calm voice of the Headmaster._

_Harry let out a cry as a the darkness around him disappated._

Waking up, Harry held in the choking sob he so desperately wanted to let loose. He didn't want to tell Dumbledore about the nightmares, and if he made a noise like that, with the Headmaster's bedroom just across the hall and to the left, he'd come in here to check on Harry. Deciding that he could not go back to sleep, Harry got up and picked a book at random from the bookcase in his room. He smiled when he noticed that it was an animagus transformation book written by Dumbledore. Settling on the sofa, Harry started to read the night away, realizing how interesting, and painful, the transformation could be.

The next morning, Harry was beyond tired, but put on an awake face and headed out to the kitchen where he heard Dobby making breakfast. Dumbledore was reading the Daily Prophet, and he looked up when Harry came into the room. Narrowing his eyes, he looked over Harry's appearance. The teen looked basically dead on his feet and it looked like there were bags under his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, it was a quiet night," Harry replied sleepily.

"That's good to hear, now have some breakfast, and we'll see what the day brings."

The day went pretty quickly with Albus doing various work, as he pondered in more detail whether or not Harry had slept the previous night. Harry worked on the Transfiguration Essay that McGonagall had set before the end of the year. Interesiting enough it was an essay set on the animagus transformation, so Harry retrieved the book he had begun reading the night before.

Albus looked over his paperwork to see Harry with one of the books he had written. When he noticed how far into the book Harry had gotten, he surmised that was what Harry had done last night instead of sleeping.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes m'boy?"

"Would it be possible for me to learn the animagus transformation?"

Albus pondered this a moment, as it was certainly possible for Harry to be able to become the ninth in the century to complete this stage of magic. "I believe that it would be altogether possible for you to become an animagus. I'll help you, and I'm sure that Professor McGonagall with also, as long as you promise to never try anything without one of us present."

"I promise sir."

"Harry, you do not need to keep calling me Professor since we are outside of school."

Harry shifted a moment, "Well w-what am I to call you then?"

Albus thought in his mind, 'Oh to hear you call me Papa again...' Albus turned his attention back to Harry, "Well as long as you are comfortable with it, I have no objections to Albus."

"Alright, A-Albus."

Chuckling, Albus said, "Is it a bit wierd to be calling your headmaster by his first name?"

"Yes it is."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, I never exactly liked titles so it's nice to hear my name."

The rest of the day was spent working, reading, and playing chess. That night when it came time for bed Albus stopped the teen before he left the room.

"Harry if you need me at anytime during the night, you know where my room is located. Please, don't hesitate to wake me."

"I won't," said Harry, thinking that he wouldn't though.

* * *

a/n: wooot! another chapter finished.. this rules.. I wrote most of this chapter one day in summerschool (don't worry i didnt fail anything.. just an extra class to get it out of the way so i dont have to take it during the school year.. freaking graduation project.) 

I hope you enjoy this chapter... and i have 5 & 6 done as well.. not too sure what to do about 7 though.

Wulfric.

* * *

**Phoenix:** Must you be a baby over that page?

**Wulfric:** Oh shut it Phoenix, you bawled when Fawkes left.

**Phoenix**: You said you wouldn't tell anyone that!

**Wulfric:** Oops, did I say that?


	5. Nightmares

**Wulfric**: Okay Phoenix, let's behave, and not like children.

**Phoenix**: You're the child!

**Wulfric:** And you're bloody annoying...

**Phoenix**: Not true, I'm not the one twisting what JK Rowling gave the world into some twisted fic...

* * *

Albus figured that Harry wouldn't awake him if he had any problems during the night, for that was just how Harry was. He just decided to play the night by ear, and if Harry needed him, he wished that he would be awoken. 

Harry thought about what Albus had said, about waking him if he needed to. A part of him wanted to, wanted to be hugged and held, but then there was the stubborn part of him that said he needed to be strong, and it wasn't like anyone had ever been there for him before. So with those thoughts in his head, he changed for bed and slid underneath the covers.

'Might as well try to sleep,' Harry thought before he closed his eyes and prayed for a night of dreamless sleep. Of course, it was only his luck that a dream, slightly like the one the night before arose within minutes of him hitting a deep sleep.

_"Who's there?" Harry called into the dark._

_"You know who it is," came the calm response._

_"A-Albus? Is that you?"_

_A light appeared at Harry's right, and he turned to it. "Albus are you there?"_

_"Why would I want to be here? You are here."_

_"W-what do you mean Albus?" Harry choked._

_"What I mean is, " the voice almost floated to Harry. "Is that where ever you are, death usually follows. I mean to say, do you see dear Sirius here?"_

_"I-I thought you loved me Albus."_

_"I thought I did as well Harry, but how can I love you? Leave this dark peace.." Albus said as the darkness faded._

Harry awoke and came face to face with the person who just told him that he did not love him, eyes filled with concern.

Albus was just about asleep when he heard a slight whimpering coming from Harry's room. He had left his door open that night, and he got out of bed and walked across the hall. He tried to knock, but there was no response, so he just walked in. There was Harry on the bed, covers twisted every which way and calling Albus' name softly. Albus headed over to the bed and sat beside Harry, attempting to wake him up to no avail. Finally Harry calmed just a bit and opened an eye, then another and looked up into Albus' face.

Harry shuddered a moment and looked away from Albus. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he had to hold a tear and a sob in as he tried to look at the older man beside him.

"Harry, child, what ever is the matter?" Albus asked softly.

"N-Nothing, I-I'm fine."

"No you're not Harry. Bad dream?" supplied Albus. Harry looked at his bed spread and just nodded. "Did you also have one last night?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"You aren't in any trouble Harry," Albus assured the teen. "Would you like to talk about your dreams?"

"I-I don't know, I n-never have b-before," Harry stuttered.

"Would you like to give it a try? I'm willing to listen."

"O-Okay. I'll t-try." he stammered. "Both started t-the same, with me b-being in complete darkness. L-Last night Sirius was the first one to speak, telling me to come and find him. When I couldn't tell where he was at, he told me that I didn't love him enough to save him." Harry took a moment to calm himself before he went on. The gentle touch Dumbledore was giving him made the world of difference and Harry pressed on. "T-Then, your voice came to me, telling me he wasn't coming out, and that it was unknown who would come out at this time."

"What was tonight's dream about Harry?"

"You."

"What do you mean child?" Albus asked.

"It was just you tonight, you came and said you didn't want to be here. You told me that death follows me, and that you thought you loved me but didn't know how you could. You finally finished by telling me to leave the calm peace.." Harry finished as the tears he'd been trying and trying to hold back finally fell.

Albus reached out and pulled Harry into an embrace, which Harry turned into. "Harry, " he began, " I love you very much, and I don't want you to believe anything different. You've brought light into my life since the first time I saw you, and that light has only increased these last five years."

"R-really?"

Albus kissed the top of his head, "Yes Harry, really. I would not have said it had I not meant it."

"T-Thank you sir," Harry said.

"What did I tell you Harry?"

"Thank you Albus."

Chuckling he said, "See it's not that hard now is it?

"No, I guess it's not Albus. Would, I mean if you didn't mind, would you stay with me? At least until I'm asleep that is," Harry said sheepishly.

Albus smiled at the boy in his arms, "Of course I'll stay Harry. I will stay as long as you need me."

Harry leaned out of Albus' embrace and back into his pillows. Albus straightened out the covers and tucked Harry in, making sure to give him a kiss on his forehead. He then sat down beside the teen and traced nonsense patterns onto the back of his right hand, murmuring softly as Harry fell back asleep.

When he was sure that Harry was asleep, he bent to kiss the teen's forehead one more time, when the moonlight coming into the room reflected off two things. The first reflection Albus noticed was the one on the hand he had just been tracing on, looking closer at it he saw the results of Harry's detentions with Umbridge. There it was for Dumbledore to see, "I must not tell lies", cut into Harry's innocent skin. The sight of that just about made him sick, and when he looked at the next reflection, he was a little more than a bit sickened.

When Harry had awoken, the first couple of his pyjama buttons had come undone, and he never did them back up when he went to lay back down. The moonlight had made one of the larger scars on Harry's chest to almost come to life. Albus noticed that it seemed to run up and over his left shoulder, and possibly onto his back as well. It seemed fairly old, but it was still an ugly sight. There seemed to be other scars, but Harry was deep asleep and Albus did not wish to bother him. He decided to leave it till tomorrow and he walked from the room and into his own.

"It seems there was more to the story with the Dursley's than what Harry said."

* * *

a/n: another chapter up and running.. go me! I hope you are all enjoying this and haven't sharpened any pitchforks aganist me..I think by making sure I have at least two chapters done before i upload the next will keep you from killing me.. well i hope it does. 

any ideas comments? just review or send them along in an email to me.. or even those lucky ones who know my AIM sn, send em on through.. :)

Wulfric.

* * *

**Wulfric:** So ? It's not my fault I get inspired.

**Phoenix:** What? Jeez, you're just a person infront of a computer typing.

**Wulfric**: And you're just a moron that bothers the heck out of me!

**Phoenix**: So? It's what I'm good at.

_(Wulfric is heard muttering about flames and phoenixes..) _

**Phoenix**: What's that?

**Wulfric**: Oh, nothing..


	6. What Happened?

**Phoenix**: You know, you're mean for making people wait.

**Wulfric**: What do you mean?

**Phoenix**: You've had this chapter finished for almost a week.. but made the readers wait.

**Wulfric**: Oh that.. Well let's see this way, they may not be hanging for a complete ever seeing as I'll have 2 chapters done.. I can give them out as well.

**Phoenix**:Oh.

**Wulfric**: Yea, anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, though never know, maybe my dreams will come true...

* * *

**a/n:** There's talk of abuse due to the Dursley's here.. I tried to keep it as chilled out as i could.. any problems with it, just tell me..

* * *

The next morning, when Harry got up he felt better then he had in the last week. He figured it had to do with Albus being near him, for the man basically radiated a calm aura. After getting dressed, Harry headed out into the kitchen where Albus was reading the Daily Prophet. 

"Did you sleep well Harry?" Albus asked looking over his paper.

"Yes I did, and I wanted to thank you for coming in last night."

"Is that because you wouldn't have come and gotten me?"

"Yes Albus," Harry said as he grabbed some breakfast. "But, if I need you, I'll come and get you. I like sleeping instead of fighting to stay awake."

"I bet you do, child."

Harry and Albus finished breakfast in a comfortable silence, the only conversation coming from Dobby who told Harry he should be eating more. Harry had looked to Albus for some help with the elf, but Albus just smiled and kept reading the paper. When Dobby was clearing the table, Albus broke the silence.

"Harry, can you come with me into the study for a little while?" asked Albus as he rose from the table.

"Sure Albus," said Harry as he followed the older man.

When the two of them were in the study, Albus decided to start everything off. "Harry," he began. "When you told me in my office about the Dursley's you didn't tell me everything did you?"

"What do you mean Albus?" asked Harry, just a bit of panic in his voice.

"Harry, child, last night before I left the room, the moon was coming though the window pretty bright, and your hand and chest lit up a bit."

"Oh," said Harry looking at his lap.

"Harry I figured the one on your hand is from Umbridge,but are the scars on your chest from the Dursleys?"

Harry meant to say they had come from an accident, but those words were lost as he nodded, still looking at his lap. Albus reached over and placed a hand on Harry's knee, and Harry looked up at the older wizard.

"What happened to cause the largest one?" Albus asked softly.

"W-When I w-was nine, Dudley had gotten into a-a fight at s-school. I had s-seen the entire t-thing, and t-the teacher knew I-I'd seen it. So, when I w-was drug into the office, they made me tell. I kept trying to say t-that it wasn't Dudley, just to save myself from Uncle Vernon. W-When we got home that day, Dudley was suspended for three days, and he told his parents that it was all my fault."

Harry took a moment to calm his breathing before he continued, "Of course Vernon was anything but pleased that I, the freak, was the cause for Dudley's suspension. So, he started with how he usually did, yelling, turning purple, and threatening. Then he hit me a couple of times around the head. After that he picked me up by my shirt as he grabbed something from behind him. I never saw the belt, but I sure did feel it after he threw me to the ground and hit me."

Albus sucked in a breath, and squeezed Harry's knee just a bit. Harry nodded, saying that he needed to continue. As tears flowed down his face freely, he looked up and said, " The first strike is what caused that scar. After it was over, I tried to mop myself up, but they didn't want to clean very well. They remained open for almost a week, until somehow I caused them to heal. Possibly it was one of those times of my magic appearing, I don't know."

"Harry, why didn't you ever tell anyone before about this?"

Harry just shrugged, and looked away from Albus again. Albus came over to him, kneeling in front of him and wiped the tears from his face.

"Had I known Harry, I would have had you away from there after your first year. I didn't think they were hurting you, which is why I left you go back. I am so sorry I kept sending you there Harry. You have all rights to hate me for it too."

"I-I can't hate you Albus," Harry said so softly that Albus had to ask him to repeat what he said. " I can't hate you, " he said a little louder. "It's not your fault that the Dursleys are the way they are. They just are. I learned when I was young just to do what I was told, and deal with it. I always wished to go to a place where at least one person cared for me."

Harry paused and then continued, "When I was eleven, I was told I was a wizard and that I would be studying at Hogwarts beneath the all knowing Albus Dumbledore. Since the first time I heard your name I looked up to you, somehow knowing you cared. And that is enough to make it impossible for me to hate you Alby."

Albus looked at Harry, his love for the teen evident in his eyes. "Did you just call me Alby?"

"Is that alright?"

Chuckling Albus answered Harry, "Of course it's okay. I just wanted to make sure I heard right." In his own mind, Albus was thinking about being called Alby again, 'Such innocence in his voice, my child, my grandson calling me Alby again.'

"Harry, if ever you want to talk about anything, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Understand?"

"Yes Albus, and thank you."

"Whatever for child?"

"For loving me," said Harry simply as he leaned down to Dumbledore and hugged the man.

"No thanks are ever needed for that Harry," Dumbledore said hugging Harry back. "Because you are one of the most lovable people to come into my life. I want to thank you Harry, I'm very proud of you for being able to tell me a little more about the Dursley's. That took real courage."

Harry looked up at Albus and hugged him a bit tighter before finally letting go. " I'd better finish this essay for Professor McGonagall, I'd hate to screw that one up."

"Speaking of Minerva, Harry if you still want to learn to become an animagus she said she'd drop by and help me explain the starting points, plus to bring the way to find out what your form may be," said Albus as he stood up and walked to his desk, pulling some paperwork over infront of him.

"What day can she come?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure, maybe even tomorrow," replied Albus, smiling over at the teen now working hard to finish his essay before his head of house visited.

* * *

a/n: wooooot! chapter 6 all done. Hurray for that.. I'll update when 9 is about done.. 

Wulfric

* * *

**Phoenix**: So, you're going to be cruel and not give the other two chapters you have finished. 

**Wulfric**: We've been through this before Phoenix, I do that so I am sure that I am happy with the chapters and so that if I am having a major problem, I can have an update up my sleeve.

**Phoenix**: Suuuuuure..

**Wulfric**: You know what.. you can bite me.


	7. Animagus

**Phoenix**: You know, I could bite you.

**Wulfric**: You know, I could hex you.

**Phoenix**: Why should I be afraid of a little person who just sits in front of her computer, typing out what she thinks should have happened within the Potter Universe..?

**Wulfric**: Ask Tobias.

* * *

Harry finished up his essay for Professor McGonagall before her arrival the next day. He had been up early, because of another nightmare. When Albus looked at his tired nature, Harry mentioned the dream, but told him it was just a bit ago, and therefore there wasn't much to be done. 

"Minerva will be arriving in a little while," Albus told Harry.

"Is today going to hurt me at all?" Harry asked, just a tad nervous. He had read Albus' book on the transformation, and it had indeed mentioned pain for the first few transformations.

"No my dear boy, today won't hurt," assured Albus. Not ten minutes later, Minerva flooed into the home.

"Albus?" she called out.

"In the study, " came the reply.

When Minerva got there, she saw Harry sitting on the couch, and Albus in a chair across from him. Harry seemed much happier than what he was at the end of term, smiling Minerva realized that it was due to being with Albus.

"Professor McGonagall, I would like to thank you for coming and helping me see if I can achieve the animagus transformation. I'd trust myself with Alby alone, but, well it may be good to have another adult here. Seeing as Alby is more of a child at times, but loveable all the same."

"Hey, I'm not more of a child!" Albus said with a faked hurt expression. He was overjoyed though that Harry had called him loveable.

"Children, children," said McGonagall cutting into their banters. "Now I believe we're all together for a reason."

"You're right Minerva, " Albus said. "Shall we go one with it? Harry?"

"Yes Alby, I'm ready."

Minerva smiled when she heard him call Albus that name, as it seemed so long ago when Harry spoke one of his first words, which to James' horror wasn't Daddy, but Alby. "Okay then Harry, to find out your form, or possibly two forms, you need to drink this potion. You shall be put into a sleep, but the sleep itself will not last that long. Though, you should be comfortable before you drink the potion."

Harry looked over at Albus a moment, and Albus knew what he was silently asking. "Harry, you'll dream your forms with this potion, but that is all that will be in the dream."

"Okay, " said Harry as he got comfortable on the couch and took the vial from McGonagall. Almost as soon as he was finished drinking it, he laid back and was asleep.

"Albus," Minerva began as soon as she was sure Harry was asleep. "Has Harry been having nightmares?"

"Yes, he has been," came the reply from Albus.

Soon enough, Harry began to show the signs of waking. As soon as he was awake, he remembered what he dreamed and decided to voice a question he had.

"Professor McGonagall, Albus, is it normal to dream of more than one animal?"

"Sometimes it is known to happen, what animals did you dream of?" came the question from Minerva.

"Well, I was sitting under a tree near the lake, when I leaned back to rest my eyes. Next moment, there was a purring coming from my lap, when I opened my eyes, there was this cat. He was long haired, very long hair, and his coloring was orange and white. I believe he was at least part Maine Coon, a kind of cat I remember Mrs. Figg having from when I was little. He kind of looked like a lion, with a ruff that was orange. "

"Can you easily imagine how the cat looked?" asked Albus.

"Yes, almost like I had a photograph of it in front of me," came Harry's response.

"Then it looks like we have at least one definite form for you child," Albus said, with a bit of pride in his eyes.

"Were there any other animals present Harry?" came the voice of the Transfigurations professor.

"Yes, as I sat there with this cat, who I felt was called Godric, I felt a small wave of warmth. Looking above me, there was Fawkes sitting in the tree, and he was singing. For once, I was able to make out what he was saying. Is it possible to become a magical animal?"

"It's rare, but possible," answered Albus. "Was there anything else?"

"I could sense other animals nearby that wanted to show themselves, but for some reason held back. Is there a reason for that one?"

Minerva and Albus looked at each other before Minerva spoke. "Harry, those may be other animagus forms that might appear later on in time, or they could be spirit guardians."

"What are those?"

"They are animals, that protect you in some form. Usually one is in the form of the person's patronus," said Albus answering Harry's question.

"Like my father's stag?"

"Yes child, " said Dumbledore. "Just like your father's stag."

* * *

a/n: the cat I described.. is in fact one of mine, and his name is Godric. Plus, Godric has a son of his own, who looks and acts exacty like him.. Wulfric.. (my namesake) And Wulfric has 2 uncles Remus and Minerva and an aunt, Salazar.. Just to let is be known, Min & Sal looked almost identical when they were kittens, so the names ended up mixed. There was also a Sirius, but, well he's gone.. Wulfric has siblings, three sisters: Athena, Rowena, and Avis, and one brother Leonis. There's some more kits, Fred & George (orange and white identical twins.. brats).. Coonie & Callie (who i'm keeping along with my namesake), Merlin and Aeneas... Theres also older cats, girls: Phoenix, Centar, Benatar, Boo, Fuzz, and Badgirl.. and a boy.. Gryffin. 

I guess you could say I'm a cat person... and therefore I own Godric when the cat's mentioned.. he's mine!

Wulfric

* * *

**Phoenix**: Who is Tobias? 

**Wulfric:** He's from "Like A Grandson", you'd probably get along with him.

**Phoenix**: Is that so? Can I meet him?

**Tobias**: Of course you can meet me!

**Wulfric**: Oh no.. not both of them...

_(Wulfric bashes her head into her desk..)_


	8. Visit to Headquarters

**Phoenix**: So your hair is that color due to her?

**Tobias**: Yea, don't make her mad.. seems like a wimp.. but man can she wield a wand.

**Phoenix**: Why didn't you just dye your hair.. like a muggle?

**Tobias**: Spell that prevents that..

**Phoenix:** Ouch, well here's her next chapter, should we post it?

**Tobias** : DUH! Hey guys, remember me? Well I think It's been too long since I got to do disclaimers.. so No matter what.. our dear old Wulfric doesn't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry had taken to actually coming to Albus after his nightmares, because he knew he was safe with him. He had begun to realize that after talking with Albus, he'd be calmer and could actually sleep. Though, the one night the nightmares were really bad, and Harry asked if he could stay with Albus. He remembered the small smile on Dumbledore's face as he turned the covers back for Harry. The next morning when Harry awoke, he realized he'd held onto Albus' beard for most of the night. Albus hadn't minded, he just kept an arm around Harry, letting him know he was loved and safe. 

At the beginning of July, Albus asked Harry if he wanted to come to the meeting held that night.

"Is everyone going to be there?" was the question Harry voiced.

"Yes child, though there is one more thing."

"What is it Alby?" Harry had taken to calling him 'Alby' more than he called him Albus, but it wasn't as though Dumbledore minded.

"If you want to, you are allowed to join the Order."

Harry was speechless for a moment, "You mean I can join? Can Ron and 'Mione join?"

"Yes, child, you may join. As for Mr. Weasley, his mother does not want him to, and I cannot force her to let him in. At the moment, Molly does not want to have Ms. Granger in either, and even though she is not her mother, she is in her care for the summer. I will also mention that Molly also does not want you in there, but I am your guardian and therefore I am giving you the choice," answered Albus.

"I want to join Albus."

"Then tonight, you will follow me into the meeting, and I would like you to sit at my right side. If anyone mentions anything about it, just ignore them. I want you to sit there."

"What do you think Mrs. Weasley is going to say?" Harry asked the older man.

Looking up from the bit of paperwork he'd tried to focus on Albus replied, "I am not sure. Possibly she may yell about you being too young or something along those lines. Just sit there beside me and everything will be okay."

"Alright Alby," said Harry as he went back to a book he'd found the other day about phoenixes. He was given an assignment from McGonagall and Albus, and that was researching his animagus forms. Harry had already finished the cat, who he called Godric, and was now working on the phoenix.

That night Harry and Albus flooed to headquarters about ten minutes before the meeting. As soon as he was two feet from the fireplace, Hermione had him in a death hug, while Ron stood by amused.

"So Harry," Ron began. "How have things been?"

"They've been great Ron, and since I've been playing chess with Albus, I might be able to put up a little more of a fight against you."

"Albus?" questioned Hermione.

"Yea, Albus, he told me to call him that."

"So," said Ron. "What are we going to do during the meeting?"

"Um about that, " Harry started as he paused a moment to make sure they were alone. "Albus asked if I wanted to join tonight."

"What!" said Ron and Hermione together.

"Yea, he said about the two of you joining, but it seems Mrs. Weasley is dead aganist that. And I have a feeling that she's going to be yelling a bit tonight because of me joining."

"So that's why Mum seemed annoyed the last time she talked to Dumbledore," Ron said.

"Yea, well the meeting is going to start here soon, so I'd better be going. I'll see you for dinner afterwards though."

"See ya Harry, and if there's anything good we want details," said Hermione.

"If Albus is okay with it, I'll be sure to share my knowledge."

Harry down the hall where he saw Albus. "Come m'boy, we'll in get before some others, and remember I'd like you to sit on my right."

"Yes Alby," said Harry as he followed his guardian into the room. Albus took his seat at the head of the table, and Harry took the one to his right. Remus and Tonks were already in here, and noticing where Harry was sitting Remus looked up at Albus.

"Molly isn't going to be happy," he stated simply.

"I do not believe she was going to be happy anyways," replied Albus in return. When everyone had entered the room and had taken a seat, Dumbledore stood up and adressed the group. "Tonight, before the usual meeting, I would like to induct a new member into the Order of the Phoenix. Harry James Potter."

Molly's mouth dropped when she realized that was who was sitting on Dumbledore's right. Since she had taken one of the seats in the back, she hadn't noticed it. "What do you mean that Harry is joining the Order Albus? He's a child, not even sixteen, he shouldn't be here," she cried out.

"Molly, being Harry's guardian," Albus tried to start, but was cut of by Mrs. Weasley.

"You're his guardian? Since when!" she exclaimed.

"Mrs. Weasley, Albus has been my guardian since the end of term. I went and asked him if I could stay with him this summer, and he offered to become my guardian temporarily, which Albus, can we make that permanent?" Harry finished, looking at Albus.

"Yes, child we can."

"Harry why did you go to the headmaster? You know we would have taken you in," came Molly's voice.

"I went to Albus, because I trust him, I like being with him, and most importantly I love him. I did not want to be a burden on your family, for I love you all as well, I guess I kind of wanted to be a bit alone. Albus has been there when I need him, but I'm not suffocated by people and events."

Molly was quiet after Harry spoke, because she would have rather had him then allowing Dumbledore to have him.

"If there are no other problems, I would like to induct Harry into the Order," stated Dumbledore as he looked over the room.

All Harry had to do, was test his loyalty to the Order under the influence of truth serum. After that was proven, he took a simple oath, and was a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Alright, that busniess out of the way, does anyone have anything to report?"

The meeting went on for an hour, with different news being shared. Harry just sat beside his guardian, listening and remembering all he could so that when he was ambushed by Ron and Hermione, he could fend them off. When the meeting was over, Moody limped over to Harry.

"Potter, sitting at Dumbledore's right, is an important seat. He hadn't had anyone sit there until tonight, and I agree with him."

"On what Professor Moody?"

"That you are the one who deserves that seat. Now what do you say to some dinner, eh?" said Moody as he limped towards the dining room.

"Sounds good to me," replied Harry following the aged auror.

Dinner had been an interesting affair, seeing as Mrs. Weasley was quieter than usual. She was upset that Harry had chosen to stay with the Headmaster rather then them, and even more that he was in the Order. 'He's not even sixteen yet, he shouldn't be part of this war,' she thought but did not know that this had always been Harry's War.

Harry and his friends carried on at the other end of the table, where Fred and George were telling them about all the new products they'd invented. Albus watched them out of the corner of his eye, he was glad to have Harry happy.

"Albus? Are you listening to me?" came the voice of his Deputy.

"Yes, I am Minerva. I apologize, please continue."

"You're watching your child again aren't you?" Minerva said, a knowing look in her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"The look in your eyes, its one of pride, of love," she stated simply.

* * *

a/n: another chapter finished.Woot! 

Okay, Next chapter.. hmm .. if I remember correctly, it's called "Hello Godric", and Minerva makes an appearance.. but, since I'm thinking about ch. 11.. i'm not so sure..

Wulfric

and this chapter goes to Abby.. who did a little begging today.. (_chuckling can be heard..) _

* * *

**Phoenix**: So where is the _esteemed_ author? 

**Tobias**: Maybe she's hiding...

**Phoenix:** But it's too quiet even for that.. you can usually hear the keyboard or at least some music..

**Tobias**: This isn't good..

**Phoenix:** This is worse than "isn't good.."

**Tobias**: Let me try something.. Aeneas!

_(Phoenix shoots Tobias a look, silently asking..)_

**Tobias**: Houseelf.. From Albus.


	9. Hello Godric

**Phoenix:** She has a houseelf?

**Tobias**: Has had one since about chapter 30 or so of Grandson.

**Phoenix**: Ah I see, where's she at anyways?

**Tobias:** No clue, Aeneas doesn't even know, but here's another chapter of hers, completely finished.

**Phoenix**: It's a shame she doesn't have her own novels, and doesn't own Harry Potter. Don't tell her I said this, but she can be a pretty decent writer.

* * *

After Harry was inducted into the Order, he knew more of what was going on with Voldemort. Ron and Hermione of course wanted him to tell him all that went on during the meetings, but he wasn't allowed to tell all. Thankfully Hermione understood, and Ron acted like he did, but Harry thought different. There were times, when Harry thought he was back in the beginning of fourth year and dealing with the Triwizard Tournament. He brushed that to the side though, because Albus had told him that they'd start on his animagus forms soon. 

McGonagall decided to come and help Harry first get a hold of his cat form. It would be easier for her to help him with that transformation, due to her being a cat form herself. As for the phoenix, and the dual form itself, Albus was going to help him.

"Alby, I take it since you'll be helping me with my second form, you're a phoenix?" Harry asked one day while writing out a grueling Potions essay.

"Yes child, I'm a phoenix and a white owl," replied Albus peering over his glasses looking at what Harry was writing. He saw what Harry was working on and shook his head, he would never understand why Severus was the way he was with most students.

Even though it was the summer before the student's 6th year, when they were awaiting their OWLs, many teachers gave assignments anyways, and expected them even if the students weren't taking the course the next year. The results would probably come around Harry's birthday, and then Albus could take Harry off to Diagon Alley, and possibly spoil him, that is if Harry allowed it.

McGonagall flooed to Albus' home and made for the study where she figured Harry and Albus to be.

"Ah, Professor I take it you're here to help me become Godric?"

"Yes Harry," McGonagall said. Since Harry joined the Order, and she'd been seeing him more, she began to call him Harry, which he was perfectly fine with.

Albus pulled out his wand, and with a flick of his wrist, the furniture in the middle of the room moved out of the way clearing a large spot for them to work in. Harry had been working on his cat, but this was going to be the first day that he'd be attempting the full transformation. He could easily do bits and pieces of the entire picture, so it was time to put them all together.

Harry took a seat on the floor in the middle of the room, and closed his eyes trying to reach a calm place in his mind.

Minerva moved beside Albus as Harry was sitting there and whispered, "How did he know to calm himself first before the full transformation?"

"Simple," Albus whispered back. "He's been reading my books."

"I'm ready," came Harry's voice.

"Alright Harry, this may be painful for your first transformation, but when you're used to it, the pain stops." Harry nodded to show he understood. McGonagall continued, "Okay, I'll transform after you have, so that there will be another cat in the room with you. Just start slowly Harry, like adding a tail, then your legs and so forth."

Harry nodded one more time before closing his eyes once again. He imagined a tail on himself, and slowly a full orange tail appeared. Working like McGonagall said, he headed to his legs which shrank and became his cat hindlegs. Slowly he worked his way up his body to all that was left was his head. There was a pain in his joints from them changing into those of a cats, but Harry was determined to continue.

Minerva took a moment to notice how far Harry was getting and turned into her Tabby as he finished his transformation. After finally feeling his head change, Harry opened an eye and then another. Looking up, he saw Albus looking down, the pride evident in his eyes. Minerva rubbed her head against his, and Harry tried to make Godric smile.

Then he felt a pair of hands picking him up, and then petting him. Albus was looking at Harry, well actually Godric, and was noting Harry's handsome cat form as a purr began to come from within him. Long hair, with mainly orange coloring, though his stomach, feet, chest, and parts of his face had white on them. Looking into his eyes, he noticed they were of a lighter green color, but if you looked at them at a different angle, they seemed a bit like a lighter version of Albus' eyes.

Harry was enjoying the feeling of Albus petting him, but the pain in his body was slowly mounting. Albus must have sensed this, as he sat Harry down. McGonagall walked over to Harry and looked at him before letting her tabby nod. Harry took a moment and reversed the transformation, gasping from the pain he experienced as he changed back.

"Should I call you Harry or Godric now?" asked Dumbledore as he passed over a pain releiving potion.

"You can call me whatever you wish to Alby," said Harry, who noted the look that passed through Albus' eyes at that.

* * *

a/n: well here we are.. wow.. and Godric, man I so own him.. not the name.. just he's mine.. yay! I own something! And you all know that reviews stroke my ego.. so give if you want, but if you don't thats cool.

Wulfric

* * *

**Tobias**: It's WAY too quiet.

**Phoenix**: I agree.

_Wulfric appears out of nowhere_

**Wulfric**: Missing me eh?

**Tobias & Phoenix** : WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!

**Wulfric**: I ain't telling.

**Phoenix**: Hmph.

_Tobias stalks off for a bit to bring about a plan._


	10. Birthdays Anyone?

**Wulfric**: Tobias, I swear you even think of planning anything, and your hair will never change.

**Phoenix**: What makes you think he's planning something?

**Wulfric**: Because I, unlike some, am not a moron.

**Phoenix:** ... HEY!

**Wulfric**: Here ya go guys, yet another chapter of yet another fic of mine.. I still don't own Harry Potter.. and does that ever suck..

* * *

Albus had been planning, and planning, and doing some more planning. Of course, Harry wasn't in on this planning, he had been in on the one to scare Minerva, but not this one. For this one, involved the young Mr. Potter. Albus was doing something he had wanted to do in ages, and that was plan a party for his child's birthday.

He'd made most of the arrangements though the help of Minerva, and of course the twins were estatic that he asked them to help him. The less people that knew about it in the beginning, the better of a surprise it could become for Harry, is what they'd thought.

Albus knew one thing for sure, and that was Harry was becoming used to having him always around when he needed him. So, for Harry's birthday, he had an extra gift here at the house, that he'd give to him in private, that was if he'd accept it.

The night before Harry's birthday, the nightmares were being horrible again, and Harry knocked on Albus' door.

"Alby?" came Harry's voice, sounding scared and childish.

"Come Harry, " said Albus as he led Harry into his room and to the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head no. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" That one got a nod from Harry. "Alright child, climb in," he said as he pulled the covers back. Harry climbed in and as soon as Albus as in with him, he grabbed ahold of him and tried to calm himself.

"Harry, child, you're safe, you're with me, and nothing is going to harm you. I'm never going to leave you alone, I want you to be safe, and I want you to know how much I love you child."

"T-thank you Alby. I love you," Harry said softly as he fell asleep, knowing he was loved.

After Harry was asleep, Albus pressed a kiss to forehead, and whispered, "Oh child, I love you more than anything. I hope you accept my gift tomorrow when we're home away from all the others."

The next morning, Harry woke feeling better than he had the night before. He rolled over, intending on grabbing a few extra minutes of sleep, but it looked like his guardian had other plans.

"Get up Harry!" Albus said, chuckling at the muffled response he got in return. "Oh come on Harry, we need to pick some things up at headquarters."

"Fine, " said Harry as he rolled from Albus' bed. He headed to his own room to get dressed and when he came out Albus was almost skipping around the room. "Alby, you didn't by any special grass from any muggles have you?"

Albus took a moment for what Harry said and then laughed. "No, I haven't been getting any 'special grass' as you call it. I'm just happy."

"A muggle would think you were high, Alby."

"Oh forget that, just floo to headquarters," said Albus as he handed the floo over.

When Harry arrived in the kitchen, it was empty. A sound behind him signalled Albus had arrived. Looking around, Albus said to Harry, "What we need to get is upstairs in the study."

"Righty-o, lead on."

Albus and Harry walked though the house until they were at the study. Opening the door showed a dark, quiet room, but as soon as Harry entered there was light and huge amounts of sound.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Happy Birthday Mate!"

"Lookie at this dear brother, the young Boy-Who-Lived is finally sixteen," said Fred.

"Took him long enough!" exclaimed George.

"W-What's this?" Harry asked, finally coming out of his shock.

"It's your birthday party Harry. Did you forget your own birthday?" Ginny asked.

"Um, I think I did."

"Time for cake!" came a voice from the back, it was probably Ron, and everyone headed to the huge cake. Albus had made the cake himself pretty much, and it was a replica of Hogwarts, Quidditch Pitch included.

"Wow," breathed the majority of the people. Harry just looked around, until he found the headmaster's office and hacked it off. Looking up at Albus he said, "I already destroyed your office, might as well eat it too."

That caused Albus to laugh, as he cut the Gryffindor Tower off, "If you're eating my office, I'm eating your room!"

The other people around them all of a sudden dissolved into laughter as they grabbed whatever piece of Hogwarts they wanted to eat. Fred fought with Professor McGonagall over the eating of her office, needless to say, McGonagall won.

After everyone had stuffed themselves full of cake, Harry was pushed into a chair and a bunch of colorfully wrapped presents were put into his lap. He grabbed one and just started opening and opening and opening all the gifts in front of him. When it was all said and done, and Albus had vanished all the paper, Harry felt he had made a huge haul. From the twins, he got a huge box of tricks, even some they hadn't started selling yet. Hermione, of course got him a book titled "Ancient Dark Arts", which Harry felt would be helpful. Ron, ever the Quidditch fan, got for Harry some new Seeker gloves, as Ginny bought him a new pocketknife.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had for him a new cloak, a deep red one, that looked almost black. Remus and Tonks handed Harry a box with more pictures of his parents from their days at Hogwarts.

When Harry had opened McGonagall's gift, everyone but Albus was confused, for the box contained a cat bed and some cat toys. Harry sat the items on the floor and changed into Godric to inspect them, after playing with one of the mice for a bit, he changed into himself and gave McGonagall a huge hug.

"Y-You're an animagus!" came Hermione's voice.

"Yup, that cat is Godric, I haven't started on, well he doesn't have a name yet," answered Harry.

"You have another form?"

"Yea, a phoenix." After hearing that, Hermione almost fainted, but caught herself.

Albus' gifts were, just what Harry could have wished for, a pensieve that he could use, but also that Albus had copied some of his memories from when Harry was young and when his parents were at school. There was also a necklace with a phoenix charm on it.

"This, " Albus explained, " is a protection necklace with the symbol of my family. It'll tell me if you are in trouble, if you're ill, those kinds of things."

There was also a book on dual forms for an animagus and one on dueling. After everything was cleaned and everyone thanked, and of course all games they could think of played, it was time to go home. When Harry and Albus were alone, Harry turned to Albus and said very softly, "Thank you Papa, it was the best birthday ever."

Albus heard that one word out of everything. His child had called him Papa. Pulling Harry into the biggest hug he could manage, and said "There's still one more gift for you child."

"What is it?"

Albus walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a stack of papers, that seemed as though they'd been there for a very long time. "This is my other gift to you child," said Albus as he showed Harry the papers.

As Harry read the top stating these were adoption papers, he began to cry, but not in sadness, in happiness. He was going to have a family, someone who loved him and was there for him at all times.

"Thank you Papa."

* * *

a/n: doesnt that want to make you go "awwwwwww!" ? This chapter is again basically for Abby, because one she begged, even worse than last chapter, and she helped me a bit with some gifties.. tehe. But I think the begging really caused this chapter.. :) but that's okay.. cause I was going to post this anyways today..

Wulfric

* * *

**Phoenix:** I am not a moron.

**Wulfric**: Um, yea..

_(Phoenix hits Wulfric, which causes Wulfric to become angered)_

**Phoenix**: Whatcha gonna do?

_(Wulfric just pulls her wand as Phoenix pulls his and the duel begins..) _


	11. OWL Results

**Phoenix:** So Wulfie, what are we up to today?

**Wulfric:** Do not call me Wulfie.

**Phoenix:** And why is that dear Wulfie?

_(Wulfric hits Phoenix with a ball of paper..)_

**Wulfric**: Because I don't like that name. Now do you want to give your twisted disclaimer or not!

**Phoenix:** Alright, alright. Okay loyal readers (and a couple out there ones..), Wulfric doesn't own these characters, or pretty much anything that you already knew.. the cat "Godric".. yea she owns him.. and the twisted ideas yes.. but nothing else.

* * *

After Harry's birthday, he took a look at the paper's Albus had given him. The original date on these papers was from when Harry was one. Albus told him that he'd gotten those just incase something happened, and kept them for the day that Harry finally came home.

"Papa," called Harry. "Did you see where I placed my pensieve?"

"On your desk in your room."

"Thank you!"

Harry walked into his room and right where Albus had said sat his pensieve. Harry prodded the contents thinking of a time when Albus and McGonagall were watching him to view. After the bowl cleared, he allowed himself to fall into the memory.

_"Albus, you are going to ruin his teeth with all your candy!" cried Professor McGonagall looking at the small child, and the man that acted like a child._

_"My dear Professor, do you honestly think a little bit of candy is going to spoil him?"_

_"Papa! Yumyum!" came the small voice from Albus' lap._

_Minerva gave him a look that clearly said "I told you so". Harry had crawled up and was standing on Dumbledore's lap as he spotted Minerva. Holding his hands out he cried, "Mina! Up!"_

_"Say please."_

_Harry looked at her for a moment, he was just over a year old and Mina was always saying something about this " 'eas " word. " 'Eas!" _

_" I suppose that's close enough, for now," Minerva said as she picked the boy up from the headmaster's lap. Harry snuggled into her embrace and laid his head on her chest. _

Slowly the memory faded, and Harry was once again standing in his room. He went to Albus' room and wished him a goodnight before going back to his room to get ready for bed. Climbing into bed, Harry smiled at the picture on the mantle he saw the first day he arrived.

"I'm at home, with my Papa."

That night, Harry dreamt horrible dreams. For once, when he awoke, he wished they were coming from Voldemort and not his childhood. Albus had heard Harry's cries and came over to check on him.

"Are you alright child? Was it Voldemort?" Albus asked worried.

"No, it wasn't Voldemort."

"Then what were your dreams about?"

"My childhood," was all that Harry said as Albus pulled him into a hug.

"Child, we've never talked about this, but maybe we should. Do you want the Dursley's to be brought in for what all they did to you, or do you want to take steps to move on from it?"

"Can I answer in the morning?"

"Of course Harry, you can take all the time you need. Do you want to go back to sleep or join me?"

"I think I want to be near you Papa," replied Harry in a small voice.

"Alright." Albus helped Harry out of the bed and across the hall to his. When they climbed in, Harry once again grabbed Albus' beard and held onto it throughout the night. Albus clung just as tightly to his child, willing him to know he was safe now and nothing was going to hurt him.

The next morning, Albus slipped out of bed to get ready. When he came back in his room, Harry was awake but staring blankly at the wall.

"Harry?" Albus questioned.

"I just want to move on," said Harry in a small voice.

"Alright child."

"W-Will you help me?" Harry asked, still in the small voice, but this time looking at Albus.

"I will help you with whatever you need."

"Thank you Papa."

"Now Harry," Albus began, " I do believe that this is a very big day."

"Huh?"

" I'll give you a hint.. 'hoot hoot'," said Albus as he walked to the kitchen.

Harry was ready in record time that day as he basically flew into the kitchen. Seeing the envelope, he lunged for it and was ready to tear it open when Albus spoke up. "Harry, no matter what those results are, I want you to know I am proud of you."

Harry took a deep breath and opened his results. After the standard cover letter, he got down to the good page, the one that could make or break the first step to his future.

_**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results **_

_**for**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

**Defense Against the Dark Arts - O**

**Transfiguration - O**

**Charms - E**

**Care of Magical Creatures - E**

**Herbatology - E**

**Astronomy - A**

**Divination - D**

**History of Magic - D**

**Potions - O**

**Total OWLs : 7**

Harry just sat there in shock, he had pulled off an O in potions. An O in Snape's class! Man, this year was going to be interesting, that was for sure. Albus was almost laughing in his seat as Harry just sat there and shook his head.

"May I see your results?"

Wordlessly Harry handed them over, and Albus beamed at them. "I am very proud of you Harry, very proud indeed."

Harry just nodded, causing Albus to laugh. "So are you going to join the aurors?"

"No."

"No?"

"I want to teach."

* * *

**a/n**: I do not have chapter 13 done.. but i was feeling guilty for not updating.. in a bit... so i'm updating.. I've got like three sentences for 13 done.. and I'm bloody stuck..

* * *

_(Wulfric is in a mood.. stomping around..)_

**Phoenix:** Hey! What's gotten into you?

**Wulfric**: Read this.

_(Shows Phoenix something on her computer..)_

**Phoenix**: Dumbledork!

**Wulfric**: Yea..

_(Wulfric leaves the room.. banging is heard from the direction she headed..)_

**Phoenix:** Not good..Not good at all..


	12. A Trip to the Alley

**Tobias**: Hey Phoenix! What's up?

**Phoenix:** Nothing much, Wulfric is in one heck of a mood though.

**Tobias**: Why's that?

_(Phoenix shows Tobias the one email..)_

**Phoenix**: That's why.

**Tobias**: No wonder.. nobody calls Albus that.. should we post this chapter?

**Phoenix:** Sure. Hey guys, here's another chapter for ya, Wulfric still owns nothing besides the cat Godric. In fact, he's sitting on my lap again.. trying to type.

* * *

"You want to teach?"

"Yes Papa, I want to teach. I feel I could get more out of my life if I am doing something I'm good at and want to do. I've been fighting against evil for years now, and when it's all over, I don't think I'm going to want to do that anymore."

"Alright, well what courses are you going to take this coming year? We'll need to go and get your books, which we can do today if you wish."

"We can go today?" asked Harry. Upon seeing Albus nod, he continued, "Okay, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguation, Charms, Herbatology, and Potions because Professor Snape is going to be shocked that I recieved an 'Outstanding' in his class."

"He will be shocked, and as for going, do you want to go now?"

"Sure Papa."

Soon enough Harry and Albus had flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and were in the midst of Diagon Alley. As they walked to Gringotts, Albus asked Harry, "Harry, would you mind if I bought your supplies?"

Harry, having the feeling that Albus had always wanted to, replied, "I wouldn't mind, in fact it may be a nice change."

After the wild ride within Gringotts, in which Harry learned that Albus enjoyed the rides down and back, they were back upon the street.

"I believe I need new robes, mine are getting a bit, shall we say short."

"Among your school robes, you should get another pair of dress robes, and maybe some different street clothing," mused Albus.

"Are you going to spoil me today Papa?" Harry asked as they came in front of Madame Malkins Robes.

"You said I could buy your supplies, and I see these as supplies," smirked Albus as they went inside.

Once Harry was measured, Albus inquired about dress robes, and the street clothes. Harry just shook his head as he was made to try on what he thought was a million and one things. When it was all said and done, he had new school robes; two different dress robes, one being Gryffindor red and the other a deep emerald green, and about 7 different outfits. Harry had kept the one outfit on as they left, and was now wearing black trousers with a deep red button up shirt and new black shoes.

"Trying to turn some young ladies heads are we?" asked Albus.

"Of course Papa, because I'm just so dashing in this outfit."

Next they headed to Flourish and Blotts, to pick up Harry's school books. As Harry went around and gathered his books, Albus walked along looking at the different titles. By the time Harry had his school books, and a couple extras, Albus also had a small pile.

The pair stopped in for an ice cream, Albus of course getting as many sweets as he could put on his. "What else do you need to get or would like to look at Harry?"

"Well, I need to restock my potion ingredients, and if it's okay I'd like to look at some Quidditch gear," replied Harry.

"Of course it's okay Harry, we can look at what ever you wish to look at today."

They made a stop into the foul smelling Apothecary to restock all of the ingredients Harry was running low on, as well as to pick up some new ones he was going to need for the coming year.

As soon as they walked into Quidditch Supplies, Harry noticed a snitch in the back. It was beautiful, and custom made it seemed, for it looked like a normal snitch but it was defintely for a Gryffindor seeker. Around the middle in red it said Gryffindor and had a small lion etched into it. Albus noticed how much Harry was staring at it, so when he moved to the other side of the store to look at the seeker goggles, Albus bought the snitch.

"This will make a very nice surprise for him, and a nice way to reward him for those OWLs of his," Albus thought as he pocketed it.

When Harry came back to Albus, he had a couple things in his hands and Albus gladly paid for them. After this long day, they flooed home where Harry went to put his things away before playing a game of chess with Dumbledore.

Halfway though the game, Albus looked up at Harry and said, "I really am proud of you."

"You've said that plenty of times today Papa, I know you are proud of me."

"I know, and that's why I bought this today," said Albus as he passed over the box with the snitch.

"What did you buy me now," began Harry as he opened the box. There inside was the snitch he'd looked at today, it was even more amazing up close. "How did you buy this without me seeing?"

"When you went over to look at goggles, I bought it. Do you like it?" Albus asked.

Harry didn't reply in words, but the jumping over the chessboard and hugging Albus tightly was thanks enough.

"I love it Papa."

* * *

**a/n**: .. if you have a problem with my allowing Harry to let Albus spoil him.. deal with it. It's much simpler than arguing at this point. Plus Harry even told me himself that he was going to let Albus buy his things.. for Albus would have anyways... therefore.. no fighting, just allowance.

Wulfric

* * *

**Phoenix**: That's not all though.

**Tobias:** What do you mean?

**Phoenix**: There's also this review.

_(Shows Tobias a second thing..)_

**Tobias**: Are you serious?

**Phoenix**: Yup.

**Tobias:** Man, after the 2 week bender she went on after reading that, I can't see her even THINKING of using it in any of her fanfiction.

**Phoenix:** I know, man, she refuses to acknowledge that, so nothing canon is ever going past 5th year... Is it just me or is it too quiet?

**Tobias**: Uh oh.. where's Wulfric? I don't like silence..


	13. Summer Days Dwindle

**Phoenix**: Have you seen Wulfric?

**Tobias**: Nope.

**Phoenix:** This isn't good.

**Alex**: Hey guys!

**Phoenix:** Who are you?

**Tobias**: ALEX! What are you doing here? When are you updating?

**Alex**: Looking for Wulfric seen her? And I'm not sure yet Tobias.

**Phoenix:** No.

_(Alex leaves to find our author..)_

**Tobias**: Okay guys, since Alex is also helping us find Wulfric, why don't you read this chappie, and remember she doesn't own HP.. just the cat Godric, myself and Phoenix, and her twisted plot.

* * *

As Harry ate his breakfast, he read from one of the extra books he had picked up the other day in Diagon Alley. It was one on Obscure Transfiguration, and was quite interesting, as it was propped up beside his plate. 

Albus at the moment was reading the Daily Prophet, and picking at his own meal. Voldemort's attacks had been growing as of lately, and Albus was worried what his next move may be. Just then, an owl came in the window, landing on the table beside Harry.

" 'Ello Errol, what news do you have for me?" Harry asked as he took the letter from around the owl's foot. As he was opening the letter, Harry helped the aged owl over to the stand in the corner of the kitchen. Before he went back to the table, he place a few owl treats in one of the bowls and made sure there was fresh water in the other. After taking care of the owl, he went bacl to his seat and began to read his letter.

_Harry,_

_We (as in Hermione and me) are co-writing this. **That's right, since I know Ron won't put everything in. **That's not true, I put in what I think is more important than school work and grades. **Speaking of which, nice job with the 7 OWLS, I myself had 10. **And I had 5. **Ron's been a bit unhappy about that. **I have not been, she just thinks I have because I don't have 10 like her.. **Ron's just mad, anyways have you gotten your things from Diagon Alley yet? We were going to head there this coming week. **We would have last week, but well things got busy at the Ministry and Dad had to work more._

_**Okay, OWLs and Diagon Alley aside, how are you doing?** Getting any better at chess due to playing with Dumbledore? **I hope you're doing well, everyone here at the Burrow is doing well. Though, the fact that summer is ending is sinking in, especially since the last Order meeting. That reminds me, what are you going to do when there are meetings during the school year?**_

_Now that I've got the letter back from Hermione, I can write about the important stuff. Quidditch! You know you'll end up as Quidditch Captain, and that's going to be like, awesome. Yea yea, you have those bans, but those will be over turned cause Umbridge was a hag. OUCH! Hermione, who was reading over my shoulder, just hit me upside the head.. muttering something about being nice. Hmph, like that'll happen._

_**Now, that I've rescued this letter back once again, let us know if you've done your shopping or not. If so, we'll see you at school.**_

_**Love,**_

_**  
Hermione**_

_Ron_

Harry laughed as he read the letter, because of Ron and Hermione's antics. Finishing his breakfast, he walked off to his room to send a reply as Albus walked into the study to do some sort of thing, of which Harry wasn't sure of. Fishing around, he found a quill and some parchment, which was a feat seeing as most of his parchment had been used finishing up his work. He had forgotten to grab some when in the Alley, so until school, he'd just use some of Albus' supply.

_Ron and Hermione,_

_Good job to both of you on your OWL results. I went with Albus the other day into Diagon Alley, so all my shopping, and then some, is finished until the Christmas season._

_I am getting a bit better at chess Ron, games with Albus do help. As for meetings during school, I plan on attending them. All I have to do is go up to Albus' office and floo with him to Headquarters._

_Ron, you do not know if I'll be made captain. You may even be made captain. One never knows till it happens._

_I'll see you both at school._

_Harry._

"Errol," Harry called. "Are you ready to fly back home?" The aged owl came into the room and let Harry tie the letter to him before taking off through the open window. A knock sounded from behind him, and he turned to see Albus in the doorway.

"Harry", said Albus entering the teen's room.

"Yea Papa?"

"I had forgotten to mention to you, and I wish to apologize about it, but this room, is yours for as long as you want it. In fact, it's always been yours, along with a room that is in my quarters at Hogwarts. If you ever want to, you can use that room."

"Thank you Papa, and I kind of figured that this was to be mine, it feels right."

"Another thing, Minerva wanted me to pass something on to you," Albus said as he was fishing in one of his very large pockets. Getting the object he was looking for, he pressed a badge into Harry's hand. The captain's badge that Ron said he'd be getting.

"Does this mean I can play again?" Harry asked.

"Every degree made by Umbridge has been overturned," replied Albus.

"Thank you Papa. When do we leave for Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

a/n: Well, it's been 8 days since my last update... Sorry. My muse apparently decided to first go to Rome and not take me.. and then with all this heat, well my muse just about melted which sucks. Sorry once again, but this time because the chapter is so short. I promise you, that 14 and 15 (which is not finished yet) are longer... Filler chapters suck, but they need to be thrown in here and there.

* * *

**Phoenix**: Who is that?

**Tobias**: That's Alex.. she writes the EaGL fic plus a couple others.

**Phoenix**: Is she going to be taking over our spots?

**Tobias**: Nah, she's a friend. Good author too.

**Alex**: I found her.

_(Wulfric goes to sit in front of her computer.)_

**Tobias**:_(in hushed tones)_Where was she?

**Alex:** Hiding.


	14. To Hogwarts

**Phoenix:** So where were you?

**Wulfric:** Just somewhere.

**Tobias:** Like, where somewhere? Aeneas couldn't even find you!

**Wulfric**: Hey, I was just away okay.. I needed to be somewhere else.

**Alex:** Wulfric, they're going to keep bothering you.

**Wulfric**: Then let them. Hey guys, here I am. And I still don't own Harry Potter.. I've asked a few times, so has Alex, but neither of us own him.. it's quite a shame.. but I do own the cat Godric.. he is mine.. so's the plot.

* * *

Harry was ready the next day when Albus and him were to return to the school. Dobby had already left and taken all their luggage, it was just finishing up the final things before they left the summer home.

"Are you ready to go Harry?"

"Yes Papa," answered Harry. Walking out of his room, Harry headed to where Albus was near the fireplace.

"Remember to be clear in your destination," Albus reminded him.

"Papa, that happened once when I was twelve. I do not plan on having it happen again."

"Alright, go on, I'll be there in a moment."

Harry took the floo powder and tossed it into the flames. "Headmaster's Office - Hogwarts!" he shouted. A moment later he was tumbling out of the fireplace in Albus' office. Muttering to himself, he started work on removing the soot from his robes.

"Wouldn't a cleaning spell be easier?" came the voice of Professor McGonagall.

"I think it would, could you please?" Harry asked. With a nod of her head and a swish of her wand, Minerva cleaned his robes and gave him a smile.

"You still don't like Floo powder do you?" she asked.

"Nope, don't like portkeys either. Nasty business portkeys."

"Could you come by my office later today Harry? I could use your help getting ready for the school year," McGonagall asked as Albus flooed in.

"Yea, I'll help. Does an hour sound good to you?" Harry replied.

"An hour sounds fine. Thank you."

"Hello my dear professor," said Albus.

"Hello to you too, old coot."

Chuckling, Albus took a candy from on his desk and as he unwrapped it said simply, "You wouldn't have me any other way."

Smiling back at him she replied, "If you were anything else, you wouldn't be you." With that, she took her leave but not before giving both males standing in the office one last smile.

"Have the two of you always bantered like that?" Harry asked.

"Ever since she was a student. Though, when she was younger she liked using more sarcasm, but it wasn't the type that Severus uses."

"I see," said Harry with a small smile.

"What are you thinking?" Albus asked, a little weary of the smile on the teen's face.

"Oh nothing, just that I have to unpack, see my room here, and then go and help Professor McGonagall."

"Alright then. Your room is back the hall in my quarters, though that door, and across from my room. You can tell which is yours by the door handle," said Albus as he seated himself behind his desk. "Unfortunately, I have a bit of paper work to do, not that I'm looking forward to it, so I don't know how much free time I'll have today."

"That's okay Papa. I'm sure Professor McGonagall will keep me plenty busy," said Harry as he headed into Albus' personal quarters. He could hear the headmaster chuckling behind him as he headed down a hallway. Looking at the two doors, Harry smiled at the one most likely to be his. The door knob was gold, like all the others, but this one had a snitch on it, with the letters H on one wing and P on the other.

"I should have known," he said as he opened the door. The room inside the doorway was much like the one at the summer home. Yet, for some reason this room felt a little different. It felt more like home, but Harry couldn't think of why that was.

"Maybe I'll ask Professor McGonagall if she has any ideas on that when I help her," he said to himself. He set into moving some of his things into the wardrobe and the desk, and just wandering about his room. Looking at his watch, he realized he had about fifteen minutes to get to the Transfigurations classroom. He headed out of his room at a bit of a run, making Albus laugh as he streaked through the office, and headed past the gargoyles along the entrance. With two minutes to spare, Harry skidded to a halt in front of McGonagall's classroom.

"Catching your breath there Harry?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Harry looked at the amused face of his professor.

"Well come on in and take a seat," she said as she headed back into her room. Harry followed her, taking a seat at the front, regaining his breath.

"What do you need me to do Professor?" he asked when he was ready.

"First of all, could you move all the books located in the boxes at the back up front and into this new bookcase?"

"Sure thing Professor," Harry said as he set to work.

Harry didn't mind helping the professor. He was sure Ron would have something to say about it later and Hermione would be jealous that Harry got to spend time with her favorite teacher, but he was okay with that. It didn't take him long to fill the bookcase up, and then cleaned up the slight mess he made in the back with the boxes.

"Thank you Harry. Could you get the moveable chalkboards out of the broom closet across the hall from here?" asked McGonagall once she inspected his work.

"Of course," said Harry already heading out the door. By the time he was done with everything over two hours had passed. Taking a seat by the Professor's desk, he accepted the glass of pumpkin juice she handed him.

"Have you started work on your second form Harry?"

"No ma'am. I'm not sure when I'll be starting that one," said Harry.

"Can I ask you a question, that's a tad personal?"

Harry looked at her a moment before answering, "Um, sure."

"Did you have a problem with portkeys before the Triwizard Tournament?"

* * *

a/n: This is also.. kinda filler.. I like the next chapter more than this one.. But it might be a bit before I get that one out there.. My muse keeps running different places and not taking me along.. Which sucks. Plus Tobias & Phoenix are driving both myself and poor Alex up the wall. Chapter 16 is almost finished ( I think ) so I decided to share this chapter with you a little earlier than I was going to.

* * *

_(Wulfric grabs some rope, a pitchfork, a torch, and some trusty duct tape.)_

**Phoenix**: Where the heck are you going with that stuff?

**Wulfric**: Uh, um, a uh, meeting..

**Tobias:** What meeting?

**Wulfric:** A meeting with, uh, Alex, about um, a revolt we may lead. If we decide too, you guys will so be in on it.

_(Wulfric rushes out the door.)_

**Phoenix:** Do you believe that?

**Tobias**: Not really.


	15. Time Spent Thinking

**Wulfric:** Sorry guys, can you do the disclaimer again? I'm needed elsewhere. (_Fingers thumbscrews absent-mindedly_) 

**Phoenix** What can be more important than your readers? 

**Wulfric:** I'll tell you when it's your turn. Get a move on. 

(_Disappears down the stone steps into her personal dungeon.)_

**Tobias:** Fine … Guys, Wulfric, our lovely Wulfric, doesn't own Harry.. or anything else JK has come up with.. she does own a cat.. named Godric.. and some other ones (like Wulfric.. Minerva.. Remus.. Cedric.. etc etc etc..) 

**Alex:** Where did Wulfric go? 

**Phoenix** Oh, hi again. She's in the dungeons. Do you know what she's doing? 

(_Sounds of tortured screams come from below_) 

**Alex:** Hey, she started without me! WULFRIC! WULFRIC I'M GOING TO HURT YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSEDTO WAIT!(_Runs down stone steps_) 

**Tobias :** What the heck is going on today! 

**Phoenix:** Heck if I know..

* * *

Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall before he answered her question. " I didn't mind them as much as Floo, but that changed."

"I don't mean to pry, but have you ever really talked about that night?" McGonagall asked in a soft voice.

"No ma'am."

"So you've been keeping the small details of that night, and your feelings all to yourself?"

"That's right," Harry said, his voice very soft.

"Why though? Why not share the burden that night must have been with at least one other?"

"I guess, I never wanted any other person to feel the pain from that night. I mean, the Diggory's feel pain from that night, but not the same kind that I do. I had to be there, powerless, and watch it all unfold." Harry took a moment to calm his breathing a bit before continuing, for since he started this, he was going to finish it.

"I never imagined for that night to turn out the way it did. We took the cup together, so that it was still a Hogwarts win, but only I returned. Only I had the chance at escaping. I felt so helpless that night, I was tied up and Cedric was dead. He wasn't coming back, and he never had the chance to fight back. I did," said Harry, his voice beginning to rise a bit.

"I was the one whose blood was taken from me. I had to stay there and watch as that foul excuse for a human being came back from whereever he was before it. I was the one whose wand connected with Voldemort's as he tried to cast the Killing Curse on me. I was the one who ran, grabbed Cedric's body, and summoned the cup back. With grabbing that blasted cup, I came back here, clutching Cedric's body. Alby had to pry me from him, I was too shocked to think of anything else but clutching onto him. I had seen the life blasted from his eyes. I watched them become cold and lifeless," he said choking back a tear.

"For days, weeks, even months later I'd have nightmares of that night. I still do, not that Alby knows about them," Harry finished in a much softer voice.

Minerva noticed the way Harry said about Albus not knowing, and the fact he called him 'Alby' and not Papa. "Why haven't you told him Harry? He cares for you and your well being very much."

Harry shrugged as he answered, "I don't know why I haven't told him exactly. Could you please not mention this to him?"

"I won't tell Albus, but if ever you need to talk, about anything, my door is open to you."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, looking a little brighter.

"Why don't you run along back to Albus? He'll probably be wondering where you've gotten to."

"Yes ma'am," replied Harry as he stood up. Before he went to leave, he went to the professor and gave her a hug, then ran out of the room.

"If only you would have told someone sooner Harry, your sleep and peace of mind might not have been as disturbed as it is now," Minerva said to herself as she took a final look around the room before heading into her office.

Harry walked along the corridors at a slower pace then what he had raced down them earlier. He was reflecting on everything he had just said to his Transfigurations professor. Even he couldn't deny that he did feel better saying that to another human being, but he had to wonder if it made him seem weak.

"I think I just need time and space to think," he said speaking to himself. Wondering where he could come across this place where he could think in peace, he remembered that the Astronomy Tower did have a nice view of the grounds. Smiling to himself, he changed direction and walked towards a place where he could see all of Hogwarts. A place he could use to think, and where he had the least likely chance of being bothered; at least for a short period of time.

As Harry was making his way up to the Tower, Albus was finishing his paperwork. He felt the wards around his office being tripped and then heard a knock at his door.

"Come in Minerva," he said with a smile.

"Hello Albus," she said while taking a seat.

"What can I do for you? Sherbert Lemon?" he asked offering her the muggle sweet.

"No thank you Albus. I was just wondering if Harry had come back up here, I had meant to ask him something but forgot to before he left."

"He's not been up here. I don't know where he's at. Probably just exploring."

"Your right, " Minerva said with a nod. "I'll just ask him when I see him next. I need to finish up my lesson plans a bit."

"I hope to see you later, it's been awhile since we played chess," said Albus tilting his head towards her.

Smiling she replied, "That's only because you've been helping Harry become a better player."

"True, but are you coming for a game tonight?" he asked.

A nod and a smile later, Minerva was headed out the door and back to her office to think herself.

Meanwhile, Harry had been sitting up in the Tower, just looking over the grounds and thinking. From there he could see the lake with the squid lounging about in the sun, the Forbidden Forest which he had been in many a time, and Hagrid's Hut. There was the Quidditch Pitch, where he'd played and will play many a game.

"Am I really weak?" he asked himself aloud.

"I have been fighting a madman since I was eleven, and I had fought him once when I was just a year old. Am I a weapon? My first year, well I killed Quirrel, but saved the Stone from falling in Voldemort's hands. Second year, I fought a memory, found out I was a parselmouth, oh and I killed a gigantic Basalisk with a sword that I pulled from a hat. Just so happens that sword was Godric Gryffindor's, and after all that, I still had time to free a poor house elf," Harry didn't noticed the cat that was hiding in the shadows as he continued.

"Let's see then, third year, everyone is telling me a mass murderer by the name of Sirius Black is after me and that he betrayed my parents. I spend the year listening to lies, before finding out he's my Godfather. I perfected the Patronus Charm, because I couldn't deal with listening to my parents final words. At the end of the year, I found Sirius, knocked Snape unconscious, and ended up saving both him and Buckbeak."

Harry took a moment to look out at the lake again, where the squid was going back to the deeper parts. " Then there was fourth year, and that fiasco. Getting my name entered into that blasted goblet and Ron hating me for it. Dealing with the fake Moody, the tasks, stupid dragon, and then that maze. I think I still had a few shreds of innocence before that night, but those were ripped from me. I've not felt the same since."

"This last year, man, I think I really screwed up this year. First losing my temper with Umbridge the first day I have her, dealing with her endless detentions and that stupid blood quill. I don't know if those marks will ever leave my skin. Then Hermione talked me into starting the DA, and I followed through. I taught them so much, and it felt good to do that. Until Umbridge caught us, and Albus left. Then she was Headmistress, and that in and of itself was hell enough. Stupid Voldemort and his bloody vision implanted in my head didn't help since I ended up going to the ministry and getting Sirius killed."

"I am a failure I suppose in some form of the word," he said as he stood up and stole one last glance at the grounds before heading down the steps.

The cat that had been hiding in the shadows waited until he had left, then slowly made it's own way down.

* * *

a/n: after all that.. Harry can't be freakin' happy-go-lucky... I've been planning this break for a bit now... and 17 isnt done.. its been giving me so much trouble.. but I have a little bit of it finished.. I just noticed that it's been a week.. so I'm being nice and updating..I dunno when the next one will be.

And **thank you** Alex.. these disclaimers (along with my own tweakings..) RULE.. thank you for letting me beat the crap outta your bad guy!

* * *

**Alex:** Tobias, can I borrow your really good sharp pitchfork? 

**Tobias:** (_Slowly_) Why? 

_(Tobias clutches his pitchfork..)_

**Alex:** Just a bit of bad-guy-character torture. You know, same old. 

**Phoenix** Wait. One of your characters? 

**Alex:** Well … yes … 

**Tobias:** Which one? 

**Alex:** Well.. Um.. Malachi Chester... 

**Tobias and Phoenix:** (_Wave pitchforks and Medieval torture weapons_) LET US AT HIM! 

**Alex:** On one condition though.. 


	16. Out All Night

_(Phoenix and Tobias are sulking near the top of the dungon stairs)_

**ChipmonkOnSpeed:** What's up with you two?

**Phoenix:** Please don't tell me you're another fanfic author Wulfric has pulled in to do our job.

**ChipmonkOnSpeed:** No, just a little Malachi torture.

**Phoenix:** (_Sulks more_) Wulfric won't let me join in.

**ChipmonkOnSpeed:** Have you done this chapter's disclaimer yet?

**Phoenix:** (_Grumpily_) No.

**ChipmonkOnSpeed:** Hadn't you better get a move on and do it now then?

**Tobias**: Fine.. Wulfric owns nothing.. wishes she would.. blah.. blah.. blah

* * *

Harry returned to Albus' office, but not before heading to the kitchens and grabbing a bite to eat since it was after dinner. As he walked in the door, he saw Professor McGonagall and Albus playing chess by the fire.

"Ah, Harry m'boy I was wondering when you'd return. Did you have fun exploring?" asked Albus as one of his knights took out a pawn.

"Um, yes sir. As not to disturb your game, I think I'm going to nip down to the kitchens and grab something to eat," he said making leave of the office.

"That was strange," remarked Minerva.

"Even more so, he called me sir. He hasn't called me that since I asked him to call me Albus at the beginning of the summer."

The game finished some time later, with Minerva winning the game. Bidding Albus goodnight, she walked towards her own rooms, wondering if Harry had went to the kitchens or not. She did not notice the orange and white cat hiding in the shadows, watching her as she went into her rooms.

As the portrait over McGonagall's rooms closed, the cat snuck out of the shadows and slipped past the portrait with the Gryffindor framing and towards a set of stairs. At the top of the stairs, the cat disappeared, instead becoming a teenaged boy once again.

"What am I doing? What am I even thinking?" Harry said to himself. He sat down, looking once again out over the grounds of Hogwarts. The sunset was beginning to start fading, but it was still an amazing sunset.

One thing Harry felt he didn't get to do often, was watch the sun set, especially over the Hogwarts grounds. He loved watching the vibrant colors slowly fade into the darkness.

As the colors began to fade quicker, Harry changed back into his cat form. He laid like a sphinx, then crossed his paws and rested his head on them. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Albus was finishing up a few stray pieces of paperwork, when he noticed the time. It was almost midnight, and Harry hadn't come back from the kitchens. Running a hand through his beard, Albus wondered where Harry could be at.

"It isn't like him to just disappear," he thought to himself. Standing up, Albus paced a few lengths around his office before sitting in a chair by the fire to think. When Harry hadn't appeared at half past twelve, Albus was a bit worried.

"He could be playing around in his cat form, or possibly even fell asleep in the kitchens," he said to himself. "I highly doubt he's been taken anywhere, I would have felt the wards trip, and the protection necklace would have activated if he was in danger. If he isn't around before nine tomorrow morning, then I'll raise the alarm to find him. I may as well get some sleep tonight, or at least try to."

Albus headed into his own rooms, and readied for bed. It wasn't long until he was asleep, but it wasn't an entirely peaceful sleep. He kept having dreams about Harry and something happening to him.

Harry awoke the next morning, as the sky just began to show signs of life. Stretching, he walked over to the other side of the tower and changed back to his human form. Sitting down, he watched as the colors began to brighten, and a new day dawn. When the first ray of light hit him in the face, it brightened his whole demeanor. The first light of the day caused his eyes to appear brighter than usual. It had a very uplifting feel for Harry.

He allowed himself to sit there and watch the colors brighten, bringing forth the new day. One doesn't need to think to watch a sunrise, and Harry wasn't an exception to that. Only when the sunrise blended in with the rest of the sky, did he allow his own mind to start working.

"Albus is probably worried about me," was the first thought running though his head. Slowly, Harry left the tower and headed in the direction of the Headmaster's Office.

Dumbledore had awoken earlier than he normally did that morning, and the first thing he did was to check Harry's room. He noted that the bed looked as though it hadn't been slept in. Quickly gathering his things, he got ready for the day and headed down to his office. There was his post, including his Daily Prophet, which he opened up and started to read as his office door opened.

"Harry?"

"Yes sir?" Harry replied, looking at the floor in front of him.

"Come and sit," said Albus motioning to the chair in front of him. Harry slowly shuffled over before lowering himself into the chair. "I'm glad to see you this morning Harry, you had me worried last night when you didn't return."

"Sorry."

"Why exactly are you sorry m'boy?" Albus questioned.

Harry started to shrug but then stopped and instead said, "Um, because I worried you."

"Is there something wrong Harry?"

"No, there's not. I'm perfectly okay, and no nightmares or visions. I think, that I'm going to go and pay Professor McGonagall a visit if that's okay."

"That's okay, and if you want to play chess or something later, I'll be available. I don't have any meetings or anything that could take me away from the school. Just come back later, I don't want you hiding out all night again," said Albus, watching Harry retreat from the office.

* * *

a/n: Sorry this is a short chapter, and that it's been like two months since I updated.. Real Life sucks at the moment, and I can't seem to find the time (or my muse) to write new chapters.. I'll admit.. this one has been finished since July.. but I wanted to finish 18 before I posted it.. and 18 hasn't even been started.. 17 is still fighting with me.. stupid thing...

Anyways.. if real life can be nice to me next weekend.. I hope to get up 17.. and maybe get 18 almost finished.. but I don't know if RL is going to be willing for that.. at least I have my old band director back.. he makes things a little easier..

Wulfric.

* * *

**Wulfric:** All yours, Phoenix.

**Phoenix:** (_Celebrates and runs down into dungeons_)

**Alex:** Don't you think you ought to supervise?

**Wulfric:** This is Malachi Chester we're talking about. Phoenix can do what the hell he likes.

**Alex:** Good point.

**ChipmonkOnSpeed:** When do I get a turn?

**Wulfric:** Well, seeing as you wanted to burn him at the stake, it would make sense to do that last. Otherwise everything afterwards would be pointless.

**Tobias:** Why?

**Alex:** He'd be dead.

**Tobias:** (_Growing comprehension_) Oh.

_(Tobias follows down the stairs where the screams are growing louder)_

**Wulfric:** (_Whispering_) What was the whole 'condition' thing about with the two of them anyways..

**Alex:** I don't fancy finding one of those bloody pitchforks in my fics..

**Wulfric:** What if you deserve it? Hmm? Like around now?

**Alex:** Um.. well..


	17. I Don't Know What To Do

**Tobias**: Where is she?!

**Phoenix**: You think I know?

**Tobias**: You usually do...

**Phoenix**: Well I don't this time..

**Tobias**: You're pathetic.. go find the house elf and ask him..

**Phoenix**: Whatever..

**Tobias**: Here's a chappie we found, but we can't find Wulfric, she still doesn't own Harry Potter, nor does she own any of the other things she wishes she did. If you see her roaming around.. could you let me or Phoenix know?

* * *

Harry left the office, almost instantly transforming into his cat form. He raced though the corridors, before coming to a halt in front of Professor McGonagall's rooms. Not wanting to change from his form, he meowed loudly, pawing a bit at the portrait. When he heard someone coming close to open the door, he backed up just enough so he wasn't hit.

"What are you doing down there Harry?" came Minerva's voice. Harry ignored her and ran between her legs and into the room.

"Merow!"

"You're not going to change back quite yet are you?"

Harry caused "Godric" to shake his head slightly as he waited for McGonagall to sit down. As soon as she was in her seat, he was in her lap.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He didn't reply, well he couldn't but he didn't make any move to communicate anything as he snuggled closer. McGonagall began to stroke his head, calming him enough that he let out a purr.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Harry looked up at the aged face of his professor, and slowly got up. Stretching, he jumped from her lap to the floor where he turned back into a teenaged boy.

"I know," he said softly.

"You didn't go back to your rooms last night did you? You don't appear to look like you slept in a bed, and you were wearing those clothes yesterday."

"You're right. I spent the night up in the Astronomy Tower, in my cat form."

McGonagall sighed as she said, " I figured as much."

"I worried Alby," Harry said softly. " I didn't mean to worry him, but I needed time to think. I don't even know what I am supposed to do within this war. It's always been my battle, but I am just sixteen. I don't have my Hogwarts education, and I don't know if I am going to live long enough to finish my education."

"Don't you speak like that Harry," McGonagall said. "You have more at your disposal than what you realize. You have an extended family, one that loves you very much. Never are you alone in this war. There are always going to be people at your side, and even those that are not here anymore are with you. They reside within your very heart, and as long as you hold them there they will be with you."

Harry nodded slowly, "Yes ma'am."

"Talk to Albus, let him in, let him know your feelings about your years here at Hogwarts."

"How did you know I was reviewing my years here?"

"After you left, I went to see Albus and you hadn't returned there. So, I went into my cat form and made sure you were okay. I'm sorry I eavesdropped on you Harry, but I was worried about you."

Harry nodded again as he replied, "It's okay Professor. I understand that you were worried. I'll try and talk to Alby today. I'm just not sure how to say anything to him."

"Just talk to him. It will all work out."

Harry got up and headed to the door, but not before tossing McGonagall a faint smile. He'd be okay in time.

Albus was pacing his office during the time that Harry was in McGonagall's rooms. He didn't know what was bothering his child, and he wanted to help but wasn't sure what to do.

"Should I let him work it on his on, jump in and help him, or let him come to me?" he wondered aloud. "I want to help him, but I don't know if he wants my help. He stayed out all night, and appears in the morning only to run again. Am I even cut out for this anymore? Am I too old to take care of a teenaged boy?"

Albus was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Harry enter the room. "Alby, you're plenty young enough to take care of me. I just, I got to thinking and I went over all my years in Hogwarts so far. I was scared of what could happen to me, and I don't want to worry you," said Harry softly.

Turning around, Albus saw his cub standing there and for a moment he didn't seem like a sixteen year old anymore, instead he seemed like a lost frightened child. Not knowing to do anything else, he strode over to him quickly and pulled him into a tight hug.

"My child," he began softly. "I love you, and you need not be afraid. I am always beside you."

* * *

**a/n**: I am a horrible person... I've had this chapter for like, two months, but I wanted at least part of the next one written before I posted this.. sadly.. I have been having serious issues with my muse, and trying to find time... and everything just sucks.. that's basically it.. and if you have a problem with the fact this is a short chapter.. well you can talk to me, and I can tell you exactly what you can do..

* * *

**Tobias**: Did you find her?

**Phoenix**: Nope.. I'm worried..

**Tobias:** Me too.. last time she disappeared.. _(Shudder)_

**Phoenix**: What is it?

**Tobias**: Bad Memories..

**Phoenix**: Oh..


	18. How Big's The Pot?

**Tobias**: Wulfric!!!

**Phoenix**: WULFRIC!!

**Wulfric**: What the hell do you two want?!

**Tobias**: Just.. wondering where you are..

**Wulfric**: Do the disclaimer.. I need to get somethings ready...

**Phoenix**: Wulfric wishes she owned Harry Potter.. but doesnt.. so these are her messed up plot ideas.

* * *

"Do you mean that Alby?" Harry asked softly to the man hugging him.

"Of course I mean it. I would not have said it if I didn't mean it with every last fiber of my being."

"Thank you. I just don't know what to do though Alby. School starts soon, and then there's the war and Voldemort and all that stress. "

Albus held a hand to stop Harry's rambling. "Harry, m'boy, you need not dwell on this war and Voldemort and all the evil things in the world. You need to be a teenaged boy first, and all that needs to be done will come in time. I told you I am always beside you, and I'll help you however you need me to."

Albus took a moment to hold in his own emotions, and then continued, "If you need me to help you fight, I'll help. If you need me to be there to hold you up, I'll hold you straight and true. If you need me to be there as a parent, and to watch you marry and have kids, then that is what I'll do. Whatever you need of me my child, I will do it for you."

Harry listened to Albus speak, and his words so soft and so touching, that he began to allow the tears forming in his eyes to fall. "Alby, I want you to be with me for a long time. I don't want to lose you, but I want you to help me."

"Then that is what I shall do. What is it that you ask of me?"

Harry thought for a moment before he answered the older man. " I want you to teach me all that you can. First, so I can go into the final battle, whenever it may be, prepared. Second, so I'll always have at least one thing of yours, and that is your knowledge."

"Oh dear child," said Albus as he guided Harry towards a chair by the fire. "You'll have much more than just my knowledge. You'll have your memories, my pensive which is full of different thoughts and times, and the fact that I love you more than anything. What did I tell you about Voldemort and love ,Harry?"

Harry bit his lip for a moment remembering what Albus had told him at the end of 5th year in this office. "That he cannot even begin to understand it?" Harry replied.

"Yes m'boy. Love is an amazing thing that lasts throughout the days, and surpasses even time," Albus said.

"But, how can it be used?"

"That we do not know yet, but in time we will learn how. We can't rush to know things, sometimes they just have to come to you."

"But, Alby, I need to know now. I need to be able to defeat Voldemort. I have to, it's my destiny.." Harry said softly.

"Harry, look at me. You make your own destiny, prophesies do not make it for you. They are just there as part of something that may be your destiny. In fact your destiny may be to take my place, be headmaster, and teach the children of the Wizarding World. Your destiny is what you want it to be," Albus finished in a soft tone. "You should be a teenager, enjoy childhood, even though I know you've never really had one. That's partly my fault."

"It's not your fault Alby. Why would it be?" Harry asked, finally really looking at the headmaster.

"Harry, I've told you before... I sent you to your relatives, I wasn't man enough to take care of you alone. I sent you there because I doubted that I would ever be able to protect you. I took the coward's way out."

"Bullshit."

Albus's head snapped at the word that came from Harry's mouth. He wasn't used to hearing his cub say words like that, but was sure that Harry had on occassion. He was a teen after all.

"Albus, you didn't take the coward's way out. Maybe the crack pot old fool's way, but not the coward's way. Alby... I love you, because you're the papa I need, the papa I want. If anyone tries to tell me that you're too old, or I am better off not being with you.. then I'll just have to jinx them, and ever since 4th year I know my fair share of jinxes."

That last comment brought a smile to both men's faces. Albus leaned forward in his chair taking Harry by the shoulder's and pulling him into a hug. "You my son, are something amazing." Harry glowed under the praise, and let him enjoy the feeling of being in Albus's arms.

"Alby," Harry started after awhile.

"Yes?"

"Is there something going on between you and Professor McGonagall?"

Albus went a bit pink at those words, he clearly looked embarrased. "What, um, would uh, make you think that?"

"Your reaction to the question."

"Damn."

"Well Albus?"

Albus fought his innerself for a moment before answering. "You see Harry, Professor McGonagall and myself are, you see, we're um,.."

"Married?" Harry supplied. To which Albus just nodded his head. "I knew it!" Harry said with a jump.

"How big is the pot in Gryffindor over that question?" Albus asked.

Harry laughed a moment before answering. "Alby, that pot includes the entire school, and some teachers that must have never been given that information."

"How big is the pot?"

"It's over 2500 gallons the last time I checked," Harry answered, somewhat sheepishly.

"They've been betting for years on Mina and myself. Students never change," Albus said as he walked over to his desk.

* * *

**a/n:** don't beg for updates. This chapter has been hard for me to write.. the ideas kept coming and going and not staying long enough for me to get them put down on paper. So.. deal with it. And it's a smallish chapter.. and I don't care.. I updated. Be happy.

* * *

**Wulfric**: I have a job for you two.

**Tobias**: What is it?

**Wulfric**: Simple.. I need you two to take care of an author who is slacking..

**Phoenix**: Can we use pitchforks?!

**Wulfric**: Of course.. Now.. she may have made a deal with you about those.. but use them..

**Tobias**: We're leading the revolt against Alex aren't we?

**Wulfric:** Yes.


End file.
